


Il Valore di una Vita

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, con chi ha passato la vita a subire abusi, costruire da zero un rapporto di fiducia, e dico LENTAMENTE, relazioni costruite lentamente, slave!fic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ad un mercato di schiavi, Kurt ne salva uno da morte certa e lo porta a casa con sé per cercare di dargli una vita normale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worthless/Priceless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34030) by Captain Pihkal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENZIONE! In questa storia sono trattati temi di abuso e di stupro.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Important:** I received permission from the author to translate this story and post it on my [livejournal](http://batranslator.livejournal.com/). Captain, if you're reading this, I hope it doesn't bother you that I'm posting it here also.

Dicono che un'auto perda una certa percentuale del suo valore originale non appena esce dal cancello del concessionario; quello che vogliono dire è che il valore di un'auto diminuisce col passare degli anni e che non andrebbe quindi considerata un investimento. La stessa cosa vale per gli schiavi e, esattamente come per le auto, la velocità a cui il valore di uno schiavo diminuisce è determinata da una serie di fattori.

Uno di questi fattori è l'età dello schiavo. I bambini nati schiavi possono generalmente rimanere con i genitori fino all'età di quattordici anni a meno che il loro proprietario non decida altrimenti. I mercanti di schiavi sono obbligati per legge a vendere i bambini assieme ai genitori anche se, ad essere sinceri, nessuno presta realmente attenzione a che questa regola venga effettivamente rispettata. In effetti, nessuno sembra prestare mai attenzione a nulla che abbia a che fare col trattamento riservato agli schiavi. Gli schiavi sono considerati al massimo del loro valore quando sono adolescenti o appena ventenni. Trascorso quel periodo il loro valore diminuisce abbastanza in fretta, ma, dato che difficilmente gli schiavi arrivano a superare i quarant'anni, questo calo di valore non impensierisce quasi nessuno.

Altri fattori come le abilità, la forza e l'obbedienza, l'istruzione e l'esperienza sono difficilmente quantificabili e vengono solitamente stabiliti dai mercanti di schiavi separatamente per ogni singolo individuo.

Il fattore più importante, ad ogni modo, è l'attività cui uno schiavo è destinato. Gli schiavi utilizzati per i lavori pesanti rischiano di deteriorarsi in fretta se non trattati a dovere, anche se possono addirittura aumentare di valore se vengono trattati con cura, grazie alla forza e alle abilità che acquisiscono.

Questo ragionamento non si applica agli schiavi di piacere. Questi sono gli schiavi che vengono rivenduti più frequentemente, dato che i loro padroni si stufano abbastanza in fretta di loro, e questo rende il mercato degli schiavi di piacere il mercato di schiavi più grande di tutti.

Per gli schiavi, la bellezza è una condanna. Solo i più belli tra i bambini nati schiavi sono presi per essere venduti come schiavi di piacere, solitamente anche a soli dodici anni. Dal momento in cui perdono la verginità, il loro valore può solo che diminuire. La prima volta che uno schiavo di piacere viene rivenduto il suo prezzo si aggira attorno alla metà di quello originale. Dopo un secondo proprietario, varrà circa un quarto.

Per informare i clienti sul numero di precedenti proprietari che uno schiavo ha avuto, i mercanti di schiavi sono soliti sistemare gli schiavi in file sotto cartelli che recitano "NUOVI", "-50%", "-75%", "-87,5" o "-93,75%". Ogni schiavo deve essere sottoposto ad una visita medica prima di poter essere rivenduto. Se uno schiavo di piacere contrae una malattia sessualmente trasmissibile o un'infezione, il suo valore scende immediatamente a zero. Il costo delle cure mediche è solitamente maggiore del valore dello schiavo, quindi i mercanti evitano in genere di pagare per curarli. Quegli schiavi possono essere immediatamente 'soppressi' oppure messi sotto un cartello che recita "-100%" ad indicare la loro condizione. Possono essere comprati per cifre ridicole, anche se di norma nessuno li degna della minima attenzione dato che nessuno sceglie uno schiavo malato quando può averne uno sano. Uno schiavo sano che abbia già avuto tre padroni ha un prezzo facilmente abbordabile, quindi la maggior parte dei mercanti nemmeno si prendono il disturbo di far notare di avere in loro possesso uno schiavo malato e se ne liberano invece il prima possibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di traduzione: Ho cominciato a tradurre questa fanfiction quasi due anni fa, quando ha fatto la sua comparsa sul Glee Kink Meme. Ci sono state varie interruzioni a causa di problemi irl dell'autrice, e la storia è rimasta a lungo sospesa, tanto da sembrare abbandonata. Recentemente è stata ripresa da [anxioussquirrel](http://anxioussquirrel.tumblr.com/) in collaborazione con l'autrice originale, Captain Pihkal.  
> Se anche se io dovessi trovare la voglia di riprendere a tradurre e portare a termine il lavoro dopo tutto questo tempo, è chiaro che ci sarebbero notevoli discrepanze di stile tra i vari capitoli dovute innanzitutto al cambio di autrice, ma anche agli anni passati tra l'inizio della traduzione e la sua ripresa.
> 
> Detto questo, mi sembra giusto avvisare che per il momento purtroppo non ho ancora nemmeno _letto_ la parte scritta dalla seconda autrice, quindi non so se questo progetto avrà un seguito o in che tempi.


	2. Capitolo 1

Il padre di Kurt l'aveva spesso portato a vari mercati di schiavi, quindi Kurt sapeva come parlare ai mercanti e conosceva il significato dei vari cartelli. Ad ogni modo, Burt non aveva mai lasciato che anche solo si avvicinasse ad un mercato di schiavi di piacere. Ora, in piedi in mezzo ad uno dei più grandi mercati itineranti di questo tipo, che aveva fatto tappa a Lima, Kurt ne capiva anche il perché.

File e file di schiavi erano allineati fin dove l'occhio arrivava a vedere, i corpi a malapena coperti quando non completamente esposti. Tutti guardavano a terra in quello che si supponeva essere un atto di rispetto, ma la verità era che alla maggior parte di loro era stato insegnato a disporsi in quel modo sin dalla prima infanzia e che quindi quella posizione non aveva più alcun significato. Era una giornata d'autunno sufficientemente fredda e tutti gli schiavi tentavano di frenare i brividi che li scuotevano a causa del vento freddo. Kurt era in qualche modo contento di vedere che avevano avuto per lo meno il permesso di indossare delle scarpe.

"Cavolo, avremmo dovuto arrivare prima, spero che qui da qualche parte ce ne siano ancora di buone," mormorò Santana sottovoce, in modo che solo Kurt potesse sentirla.

"Come fai a parlare così?" Sibilò lui, "Sono persone!"

"Non è colpa mia se non vuoi stare qui, hai accettato tu di accompagnarmi!" disse Santana.

"Sono qui perché hai in ostaggio il mio nuovo cappotto di Marc Jacobs e hai minacciato di bruciarlo se non ti avessi dato un passaggio!" fece notare lui.

"Come vuoi, io vado a cercare il mio regalo di compleanno, tu puoi andare a rifarti le sopracciglia o quello che ti pare," disse Santana prima di andarsene. Kurt si rese conto di come l'insulto non fosse poi molto sentito.

Lei non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Santana era nervosa. Il vero motivo per cui aveva scelto di ricattare Kurt affinché la aiutasse non era che le servisse un passaggio, ma che Kurt era l'unica persona all'interno del glee club che sapesse come comportarsi in un mercato di schiavi. L'officina di suo padre, la "Hummel's Tire and Lube", ne ospitava molti. La maggior parte delle persone non si sprecava ad insegnare agli schiavi cose utili, dato che la maggior parte delle persone non li considerava nemmeno umani, ma Burt Hummel non era di questo avviso. Gli piaceva comprare schiavi 'economici' dai mercati ed insegnare loro tutto ciò che sapeva sui motori. Li accoglieva e dava loro una casa, tre pasti seri al giorno e soprattutto un'educazione. Fino a quel momento era riuscito trasformare in un gran meccanico ognuno dei dieci schiavi che avevano acquistato nell'ultima decade. 

Quello che gli schiavi degli Hummel non sapevano e di cui nemmeno Kurt aveva avuto idea fino a tre anni prima, quando era accaduto per la prima volta, era che Burt Hummel non teneva gli schiavi in suo possesso. Dopo dieci anni li liberava affidando loro un conto corrente in cui ogni singolo mese, durante tutto il tempo che lo schiavo era rimasto di sua proprietà, aveva versato uno stipendio di poco più basso rispetto a quello che avrebbe pagato a un uomo libero. La differenza era data dai semplici costi per il vitto e l'alloggio, quanto bastava per assicurarsi che l'officina rimanesse in attivo. Per uno schiavo, equivaleva all'offerta di una vita indipendente. Burt offriva loro anche l'opportunità di continuare a lavorare per l'officina, cosa che finora ogni schiavo era stato felice di fare. Dei tre uomini che erano stati schiavi degli Hummel per oltre dieci anni, due erano rimasti con loro, mentre uno si era sposato e si era fatto una nuova vita.

Kurt era fiero di suo padre.

"Kurt!" lo chiamò Santana, alzando il braccio in aria in modo da farsi notare oltre le file di schiavi. "Vieni qui!"

Lui sospirò ed attraversò la sezione "-50%" per arrivare a quella "MERCE NUOVA", segnalata da un cartellone viola con scritta argentata che pareva decisamente troppo allegro, appeso sopra tutti quegli schiavi dall'aria triste. Nonostante Kurt dovesse ammettere che gli schiavi nuovi non apparivano nemmeno lontanamente esausti e malmessi quanto gli altri, sembravano sicuramente altrettanto terrorizzati. Kurt scosse il capo con disprezzo e raggiunse Santana che stava guardando una delle schiave con un'espressione tale da far sospettare che Natale fosse arrivato in anticipo.

"E' perfetta," disse Santana. La ragazza era decisamente bella, con lunghi capelli biondi che le scendevano sulle spalle in morbide onde. Era più alta di Santana e vagamente denutrita, anche se si notava come fino a poco tempo prima fosse stata in perfetta forma, dato che i muscoli parevano ancora tonici ed allenati. Doveva essere stata trattata con molta cura, dato che era tra gli schiavi nuovi e sembrava poco più giovane di Kurt e Santana. I suoi genitori dovevano essere riusciti a tenersela stretta più a lungo del normale. Si chiese cosa li avesse spinti a venderla ora. La ragazza doveva ancora accorgersi dei loro sguardi analitici.

"Sei sicura di non voler dare un'altra occhiata in giro?" Kurt chiese a Santana, che non si degnò nemmeno di distogliere lo sguardo dall'altra ragazza prima di rispondergli "Sì."

"Va bene, vado a vedere se trovo un venditore." Kurt fece per andarsene, ma poi si voltò e le sussurrò: "Prima dicevo sul serio: quando tornerò con un venditore, lascia che sia io a parlare. Fino ad allora, non lasciare che nessun altro la guardi. Tu...resta dove sei."

"Come vuoi, Glinda." lo congedò Santana. Allontanandosi, dentro di sé Kurt sapeva che, nonostante il commento irriverente, lei gli avrebbe dato ascolto.

Gli ci volle decisamente più tempo del previsto anche solo per avvistare un venditore. Era chiaramente una giornata frenetica, ma generalmente arrivavano entro il minuto per servire i nuovi clienti. Invece, a parte il personale armato che sorvegliava il perimetro, pronto a sparare al primo schiavo abbastanza stupido da tentare di scappare, il mercato sembrava decisamente a corto di personale. I due venditori che aveva passato erano già occupati in trattative con altri potenziali clienti e Kurt non aveva attenzione di mettersi ad aspettare in fila, quindi continuò a camminare.

Attraversò la sezione "-75%" e quella "-87,5%" e notò con un brivido come la clientela si facesse più rozza e più sporca più lui si allontanava dalla sezione NUOVI. Gli schiavi nella sezione "-93,75%" erano alcune delle creature più pietose che avesse mai visto, ognuno di loro tremava come se stesse per collassare, le ossa in rilievo sotto sporadiche chiazze pulite di pelle pallida. Tremavano più violentemente di quelli nuovi, e mentre Kurt distoglieva lo sguardo si accorse che non a tutti erano state fornite delle scarpe, e che quelli che le calzavano spesso le avevano della misura sbagliata. I mercanti dovevano essere a corto di scarpe. Il cuore di Kurt si strinse a quella vista, e se avesse potuto avrebbe li avrebbe comprati tutti per dar loro una casa e tutto il cibo che potevano desiderare. La sua famiglia però non avrebbe mai potuto permetterselo, e quindi non poté far altro che girarsi dalla parte opposta e concentrarsi sul non lasciar trapelare il disgusto che provava. Mostrare compassione per gli schiavi in quel particolare luogo non sarebbe stata una buona idea.

Kurt vide tre venditori disposti a semicerchio in fondo al mercato, apparentemente presi da una fitta discussione. Anche se normalmente Kurt non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire l'occasione di interromperli rudemente giusto per il gusto di rovinare un po' la loro giornata, non riuscì a non chiedersi cosa ci facessero là nel retro invece che intenti a seguire i clienti. Finse di essere interessato all'ultimo schiavo della lunga fila che aveva appena passato mentre origliava l'animata conversazione dei tre, a un paio di metri di distanza.

"...non esiste che lo appenda, spaventerei i clienti." disse uno degli uomini. Kurt sentì un rumore e gettò un'occhiata alle proprie spalle per notare che uno degli uomini aveva gettato a terra un cartellone viola. "Quale mercante con un minimo di orgoglio di spreca a trascinarsi dietro uno schiavo malato? Per me ce ne dovremmo sbarazzare e morta li."

A Kurt si strinse il cuore. A Lima c'erano alcune restrizioni riguardo i mercati di schiavi. Ai mercanti non era consentito uccidere schiavi all'interno del territorio cittadino. Ovviamente questa regola non era stata stabilita per proteggere gli schiavi, bensì per proteggere i cittadini di Lima dall'odore dei corpi in decomposizione che non fossero stati debitamente smaltiti.

"Sai che non possiamo farlo finché siamo dentro i confini della città, potremmo perdere la licenza," disse un altro uomo in tono calmo. Indossava un completo e aveva un atteggiamento distinto, e Kurt ne dedusse che fosse il proprietario del mercato dato che il venditore medio generalmente indossava dei semplici pantaloni neri e una camicia dello stesso colore.

"Guardatelo! Non se lo fila nessuno, non me lo piglio nemmeno se me lo danno gratis. Quella cosa non vale niente," disse il terzo.

"Questo non cambia le leggi, e io non voglio rischiare. Potete buttarlo giù dal ponte fuori da Marysville se volete, ma fino ad allora ve lo dovete gestire," insisté l'uomo in completo e fece per andarsene. "Non c'è bisogno di sprecare altro cibo per lui, però," disse senza nemmeno voltarsi.

Si udì un basso singhiozzo che catturò l'attenzione di Kurt e dei due uomini.

Kurt si voltò lentamente per capire da dove fosse venuto quel rumore, e gli si strinse il cuore. Ora che l'uomo in completo se n'era andato, Kurt vide che i tre uomini avevano inizialmente accerchiato uno schiavo in ginocchio, nascondendolo inavvertitamente al suo sguardo.

Era un ragazzo, ma Kurt non riusciva a capirne l'età perché teneva la testa talmente bassa che doveva fargli male il collo. I riccioli di capelli aggrovigliati non venivano lavati o spazzolati da tempo e sembravano terribilmente annodati e sporchi. Il ragazzo aveva indosso solo un paio di vecchi boxer sudici che sembrava dovessero cadere a pezzi da un momento all'altro. Era così magro che Kurt riusciva a vedere le costole sporgere dal torso nudo. Attraverso lo strato di sporco che lo ricopriva erano visibili grandi lividi scuri. 

Il primo uomo lo afferrò per i capelli e gli fece scattare il capo all'indietro.

"Che cos'era quello, puttana?" sibilò. Il ragazzo piagnucolò scuotendo la testa violentemente, o almeno quanto la presa dell'uomo gli consentiva.

"Rispondimi, troia," gli urlò in faccia l'uomo. "Pensi di meritarti del cibo, eh? Pensi che troverai qualcun altro che voglia fottere quei piccoli buchi malati? E' questo che pensi?"

"Nossignore," sussurrò il ragazzo, la voce resa roca dal poco uso. Sembrava completamente sconfitto.

Kurt credeva che si sarebbe sentito male a breve.

"Come pensavo," disse l'uomo. Usò la presa che aveva sui capelli dello schiavo per sbatterlo in avanti. Il ragazzo atterrò di faccia ai piedi dei due.

"Se fai un altro suono," sottolineò l'ultima parola dandogli un calcio al fianco "ti trascino personalmente fuori città per piantarti una pallottola in fronte. Anche se sprecherei una pallottola." Diede un altro colpo alle costole del ragazzo prima di passarsi sui pantaloni la mano che aveva usato per afferrarlo per i capelli, come per pulirla.

L'altro venditore aveva assistito alla scena con calma disinteressata, ma ora stava estraendo una siringa dalla tasca dei pantaloni, togliendo il tappo all'ago.

"Sai che ti dico? Si fotta il capo e si fotta il regolamento cittadino. Occupa solo spazio e non ho intenzione di trascinarmelo dietro altri due giorni. Gli do questo, lo ributtiamo sul camion e lo nascondiamo la finché non usciamo dai confini, che ne dici?"

L'altro uomo grugnì la sua approvazione.

Kurt fu davanti ai due in un batter d'occhi.

Lo fissarono confusi. Kurt riuscì a fare un respiro per calmarsi e a sfoggiare un falso sorriso di cortesia prima di dire: "Scusate, salve! Mi chiedevo se potessi dare un'occhiata a questo schiavo." Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata.

I due venditori si scambiarono un'occhiata sbalordita, ma fecero un passo indietro tornando immediatamente ad indossare le loro cortesi maschere da venditori.

"Certo, signore," disse il più basso tra i due, infilando nuovamente il tappo alla siringa e rimettendosela in tasca.

"Ma devo avvisarti, non è buona merce. Se hai poco credito ti conviene dare un'occhiata alla sezione 93,75, ragazzino," aggiunse il più alto. Lo schiavo era immobile, disteso sul pavimento sporco tra Kurt e i venditori.

"Vi assicuro che non ho un credito così limitato. In realtà stavo cercando un venditore che aiutasse me e una mia amica nella sezione "NUOVI ARRIVI", ma non sono riuscito a trovare nessuno."

"Colpa nostra, signore," si scusò il primo, in tono improvvisamente più amichevole ora che prospettava un guadagno sostanzioso, "Possiamo andarci anche subito, se vuole."

"Volentieri, ma prima vorrei mi parlaste di questo," disse Kurt, gettando un'occhiata allo schiavo.

"Molto bene, signore." L'uomo andò a prendere una pila di documenti stampati che aveva appoggiato sulla scrivania mentre l'altro fece mettere lo schiavo in ginocchio affinché Kurt lo potesse esaminare. Mentre quello più basso cercava la pagina giusta, Kurt osservò lo schiavo. Il venditore che lo tratteneva gli fece alzare il capo in modo che Kurt potesse vederlo in viso. Lo sguardo di Kurt si fissò immediatamente sull'occhio nero che lo schiavo sfoggiava assieme all'impronta livida di una mano chiaramente visibile sul collo. L'unica zona pulita sul suo corpo erano le tracce lasciate sul suo volto dalle lacrime. Aveva il labbro inferiore spaccato. Kurt sentì la nausea farsi sempre più intensa.

Il ragazzo non guardò Kurt negli occhi, ma Kurt vide che i suoi erano di un color marrone dorato. Sembrava che stesse trattenendo le lacrime e Kurt si chiese se agli occhi del ragazzo lui potesse far paura.

"Ah, si," l'altro venditore aveva finalmente trovato ciò che stava cercando nella pila di carte. "Ok, questo ha diciassette anni, sei precedenti proprietari ed è malato. Gli esami del sangue sono risultati positivi per la sifilide, quindi pensavamo di farlo smettere di soffrire."

Kurt corrugò la fronte. "Sifilide?!" chiese. "È facilmente trattabile se non addirittura curabile!"

"Non vale la pena sprecare antibiotici," disse il secondo venditore. "Comunque, se lo vuoi è tuo per venti verdoni."

"Andata!" disse, forse un po' troppo forte, ma ormai a Kurt non importava più, voleva solo allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile da quel posto e da quella gente.

"Molto bene, ora perché non passiamo dalla sezione 'NUOVI'?" Suggerì quello basso e fece cenno all'altro di far alzare in piedi lo schiavo.

"Sì, sì, certo." Kurt annuì, tentando di non voltarsi a guardare il ragazzo che faticava a rimanere in piedi mentre il venditore più alto lo mezzo guidava e mezzo trascinava mentre seguivano Kurt.

Kurt seguì l'uomo più basso con la sua pila di carte. Quando raggiunsero la sezione 'NUOVI' fu Kurt a guidarli verso Santana, ancora in piedi davanti alla ragazza che aveva scelto.

L'ispanica sembrava aver convinto l'altra ragazza ad alzare lo sguardo e le stava accarezzando la guancia con affetto. Quando vide Kurt avvicinarsi scuotendo il capo ritrasse velocemente la mano e la bionda tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo.

"E' quella li che volevate?" chiese quello basso, ricominciando a cercare tra le carte.

"Si, io e la mia amica vorremmo saperne di più." disse Kurt, appoggiando una mano in basso sulla schiena di Santana. L'uomo alto che teneva il ragazzo li raggiunse, e Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Quello chi è?" chiese in tono vagamente confuso.

"Ho fatto un altro acquisto. Non preoccuparti, in macchina ci sta tutto," disse in un tono che sperava suonasse casuale. Santana sfoggiò il suo sorriso più falso in favore dei venditori e disse, "ne sono sicura."

Il secondo venditore lasciò che il ragazzo cadesse a terra senza alcun riguardo e raggiunse il suo collega per aiutarlo a cercare la bionda sulla loro lista. Kurt trattenne un commento adirato contro il danneggiamento della sua proprietà. Il ragazzo non era ancora suo, e tecnicamente potevano ancora fargli tutto ciò che volevano. Continuò quindi a sorridere ed aspettò; dopo quelli che parvero anni, i due finalmente trovarono la ragazza sulla lista.

"Bene, diciassette anni, vergine, pelle perfetta, capelli biondo naturale, però è un po' stupida, quindi non vale quanto la faremmo pagare normalmente. Diecimila in totale."

"Lei non..." cominciò a protestare Santana.

"...vale così tanto!" la interruppe secco Kurt, lanciando a Santana un'occhiata che la zittì all'istante.

"Ottomila," propose Kurt.

"Non possiamo svenderla così. Novemila e cinque," ribatté quello basso.

"Novemila o niente," insisté Kurt.

"Chiede molto, signore," ridacchiò quello basso. Poi si gettò un'occhiata alle spalle e sospirò. "Va beh, visto che ci liberate anche di quello...ve la diamo per novemila."

"Ottimo," disse Kurt con tutto l'entusiasmo che riuscì a raggranellare.

Il venditore fece segno a due guardie di avvicinarsi. "Date una mano ai nostri gentili clienti a caricare in macchina i loro acquisti!" ordinò. "Lasciate che vi accompagni, così possiamo fermarci in ufficio per riempire le carte."

Una delle guardie si caricò in spalla il ragazzo come se fosse abituato a spostare merce danneggiata ogni giorno, mentre la seconda afferrò la ragazza di Santana per il braccio quasi con gentilezza e la guidò dietro alla sua proprietaria e a Kurt.

Se la sbrigarono velocemente con le carte e il pagamento. Due signore che lavoravano in ufficio gli chiesero se volevano che gli schiavi fossero legati per il viaggio. Kurt rispose di si e Santana lo guardò confusa, un'espressione corrucciata in volto, ma Kurt sapeva che sarebbe stato sospetto se non avessero accettato. Era abitudine legare mani e piedi agli schiavi durante i viaggi; non farlo era considerato un rischio per la sicurezza.

Finalmente uscirono dal mercato sudicio e si avviarono verso il Navigator di Kurt, la guardie che ora portavano a spalle entrambi gli schiavi dato che avevano i piedi legati.

Kurt aprì il bagagliaio del Navigator e le guardie ci infilarono gli schiavi. Kurt non era mai stato tanto grato del fatto che la sua macchina fosse così grande, poiché per lo meno potevano sedersi entrambi con le ginocchia piegate senza rischiare di farsi male.

Diede una generosa mancia alle guardie e si sedette al posto di guida mentre Santana sbatteva la portiera del passeggero.

"Non posso credere..." singhiozzò lei, ma Kurt la interruppe un'ultima volta.

"Non ancora Santana, prima dobbiamo uscire di qui, ti prego." Per uscire dal parcheggio e lungo la strada verso casa accelerò quel tanto che riteneva di potersi permettere senza destare sospetti. Sentiva Santana singhiozzare più silenziosamente che poteva, ma non era ancora il momento di lasciarsi andare. Dopo aver guidato circa tre minuti, Kurt accostò entrando in un parcheggio deserto. Era un buon posto per fermarsi: attorno non c'era nulla, né persone, né case, solo il parcheggio vuoto di un drive-in.

Kurt uscì traballante dalla macchina e vomitò il pranzo dietro il cespuglio più vicino.


	3. Capitolo 2

Quando sentì di non avere più nulla in corpo si sedette a terra per un momento, riprendendo fiato. Non aveva notato che Santana gli si fosse avvicinata, ma lei gli stava tendendo la mano, gli occhi un po' arrossati. Kurt lasciò che lei lo aiutasse ad alzarsi e la abbracciò stretto.

"Non avrei mai pensato che li trattassero così," mormorò lui. Magari era stato ad un paio di mercati di schiavi, ma suo padre doveva aver trovato il modo di tenerlo all'oscuro di questa miseria.

"Che cosa gli è successo?" chiese Santana, guardando la macchina.

"Non lo so," disse sinceramente Kurt, facendo un respiro profondo. "Vieni, non voglio lasciarli da soli." Fece scattare la serratura del portellone ed aprì il bagagliaio. I due schiavi erano seduti esattamente come li avevano lasciati.

"Siamo a casa tua, padrona?" chiese la bionda a Santana. Lei le sorrise gentilmente e scosse il capo. Kurt le porse il coltellino svizzero che aveva portato apposta per quel momento.

"No, vogliamo solo tagliare quelle corde così che stiate più comodi, ok?" La bionda annuì e sporse le mani e i piedi verso Santana perché potesse arrivare facilmente alle corde.

"Brava ragazza!" la lodò Santana. Poi tagliò le corde, attenta a non ferirla.

Il ragazzo aveva osservato con diffidenza la scena che gli si era presentata davanti, ma quando Santana elogiò la ragazza lui sporse attentamente gli arti in avanti di qualche centimetro, come per capire se potersi aspettare la stessa reazione. Mentre Santana era presa a parlare con la sua schiava, Kurt l'aveva osservato con attenzione. Prese il coltello dalle mani dell'amica.

"Ben fatto," disse, afferrando cautamente i polsi del ragazzo con una mano. "Ora ho bisogno che tu stia fermo, perché non voglio rischiare di farti male per sbaglio, ok?" Il ragazzo annuì, ma aveva le labbra contratte in una linea tesa, come se si aspettasse che Kurt gli affondasse il coltello nei polsi. La corda si spezzò abbastanza facilmente, e Kurt slegò il resto liberando così i polsi del ragazzo.

"Molto bravo." Mentre appoggiava dolcemente una mano sulle caviglie legate del giovane, Kurt pensava a come continuare.

"Grazie, padrone."

Kurt alzò lo sguardo, sbigottito, ed il ragazzo si ritrasse spaventato.

"Mi chiamo Kurt, non serve che mi chiami padrone," assicurò al ragazzo mentre tagliava la corda attorno alle sue caviglie. "Tu come ti chiami?"

Il giovane parve confuso per un istante, ma rispose velocemente.

"Blaine, signore." Kurt scosse il capo, tentando di sorridere in modo rassicurante.

"Non serve nemmeno che mi chiami signore, Blaine. Va benissimo Kurt e basta."

"Io sono Brittany!" disse una voce allegra alla loro sinistra. Sembrava che la ragazza avesse superato la sua paura abbastanza in fretta, e pareva sufficientemente felice quando Santana le passò attorno una delle coperte che Kurt aveva messo sul sedile posteriore.

"Molto lieto di conoscerti, Brittany. Io sono Kurt," rispose lui sorridendole, il che parve renderla ancora più felice. Kurt accennò con il capo alla parte anteriore della macchina, tentando di far segno a Santana di andare avanti e far sedere Brittany sul sedile posteriore, lasciando a lui e Blaine l'illusione di un po' di privacy.

Kurt afferrò l'altra coperta e la aprì, attento a non spaventare l'altro schiavo.

"Tieni, devi star congelando," disse e porse la coperta al ragazzo seminudo. Il giovane...*Blaine* scosse il capo violentemente e Kurt ritrasse le braccia, sorpreso.

"Ti prego, signore, sono sudicio, non voglio danneggiare la tua proprietà, questa coperta è troppo bella, non voglio sporcarla. Per favore." Lo stava praticamente implorando, e Kurt deglutì a fatica. Blaine credeva che sarebbe stato punito se avesse anche solo sporcato una coperta.

Il silenzio appena prolungato di Kurt mandò in panico Blaine, che saltò fuori dalla macchina e si gettò in ginocchio; Una smorfia di dolore gli attraversò il volto mentre atterrava ai piedi di Kurt. "Per favore, mi dispiace, ti sono immensamente grato per avermi salvato, mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto sprecare denaro per una cosa inutile come me. Per favore, non so come ripagarti, io..."

"No," lo interruppe Kurt, e l'altro ragazzo si zittì all'istante.

Kurt s'inginocchiò a sua volta e Blaine si appiattì ancora di più verso il terreno per poter rimanere più in basso di Kurt, esattamente come ad ogni schiavo veniva insegnato di fare quando in presenza del proprietario.

"Blaine, per favore, prova a guardarmi," disse Kurt, e Blaine alzò immediatamente lo sguardo. "Grazie," disse Kurt con calma. "Voglio che mi ascolti, per favore." Blaine annuì, gli occhi spalancati per la paura.

"Non mi devi ripagare, ti ho comprato perché dovevo... volevo aiutarti e lo farò, se me lo permetterai. So che hai paura e non mi conosci e quindi non hai alcun motivo per fidarti di me, ma voglio comunque dirti che non ti farò del male. Vorrei che per adesso tu tornassi a sederti nel bagagliaio e prendessi la coperta, perché qui fuori fa freddo, ma se davvero non la vuoi non mi arrabbierò."

Blaine sembrò sconcertato quando Kurt gli offrì nuovamente la coperta, ma poi tese una mano in avanti per afferrarla, esitante. Kurt notò che la mano gli tremava e non era sicuro se fosse per il freddo o per la paura.

Kurt corrugò la fronte quando l'altro ragazzo tentò di sollevare le braccia per avvolgersi nella coperta e non ci riuscì, soffiando di dolore. Kurt lo aggirò per osservargli la schiena. Inspirò violentemente quando si accorse dei segni rossi che gli percorrevano l'intera schiena. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima?

Avvolse velocemente la coperta attorno alle spalle di Blaine. Quello non sarebbe stato che un altro appunto sulla lunga lista di ferite da curare. Kurt chiuse gli occhi, terrorizzato, quando si rese conto di una cosa.

"Santana?" la chiamò Kurt, facendo sobbalzare il ragazzo al suo fianco.

"Si?"

"Ti dispiace se faccio una telefonata, prima di ripartire?"

"Tranquillo, fai pure!" rispose lei.

"Ti va di alzarti e venire a sederti qui con me?" chiese gentilmente a Blaine. Lui fu in piedi ancora prima che Kurt avesse finito la frase. Lo fece sedere sul bordo del portabagagli, coi i piedi a penzoloni, e poi gli si sedette a fianco lasciando un po' di spazio in mezzo in modo da non opprimerlo.

"Devo chiamare mio padre," spiegò Kurt, sbloccando lo schermo del cellulare. L'altro ragazzo annuì, tornando ad abbassare lo sguardo, questa volta sulla coperta. Blaine ci stava passando sopra le dita, meravigliato, come se non riuscisse a credere di avere il permesso di toccare qualcosa di così morbido. 

Kurt fece un respiro profondo prima di premere il tasto di chiamata e portarsi il telefono all'orecchio.

"Papà,... ciao!" quasi gli si spezzò la voce, era così sollevato di sentire la voce di suo padre.

"Che succede, Kurt?" chiese Burt, che sembrava improvvisamente preoccupato. "Stai male?"

"No, non ti preoccupare, sto bene. Ho solo..."

"Sputa il rospo, Kurt, mi stai spaventando, dimmi che succede."

"Ho comprato uno schiavo. Dovevo farlo! L'avrebbero ucciso!" Blaterò Kurt.

Un sospiro dall'altra parte ed un fruscio comunicarono a Kurt che suo padre si era tolto il berretto per massaggiarsi le tempie. "Lo sapevo che sarebbe successo, l'ho saputo dal momento stesso in cui mi hai detto che saresti andato al mercato con Santana.

"Cosa? Come?" Kurt corrugò la fronte, confuso, continuando ad aspettarsi una sfuriata che non sarebbe mai arrivata.

Burt sospirò di nuovo. "Sei uguale a tua madre, ecco come. È ferito?"

Kurt guardò Blaine e tentò di fare una lista mentale di tutte le sue ferite, ma non riusciva a ricordarle tutte e probabilmente ce n'erano molte di cui non era nemmeno al corrente.

"È messo parecchio male."

"Portalo a casa, ragazzino. Chiamerò la dottoressa e le chiederò se più tardi può passare a dargli un'occhiata, ok?"

Kurt singhiozzò di sollievo. "Grazie, papà."

"Adesso ascoltami, Kurt; Mi sembri parecchio scosso, e non voglio che guidi in questo stato. Santana ha la patente, no?" Kurt fece un suono affermativo. "Ok, bene, fai guidare lei fino a qua e poi le darò un passaggio io fino a casa sua, ok?"

"Si," Kurt annuì, asciugandosi le guance. "Sarò- saremo a casa tra circa dieci minuti."

"Bene, ci vediamo dopo. Stammi bene."

"Ti voglio bene, papà."

"Anch'io, ragazzino."

Kurt riagganciò e fece un respiro profondo prima di tornare a guardare Blaine. L'altro ragazzo aveva smesso di far scorrere le dita sulla coperta ed invece si fissava i piedi in silenzio.

"Andiamo," sospirò, alzandosi. "Saliamo in macchina." Blaine annuì e si portò le ginocchia al petto, appoggiandosi alla parete del bagagliaio.

"Oh, ehm....no, Blaine, voglio che tu ti sieda in macchina, okay?" spiegò Kurt.

"Scusa." Blaine non esitò nemmeno un secondo ad uscire dal bagagliaio, ma sembrava un po' confuso dalla richiesta di Kurt.

Dopo un solo passo verso la portiera, Blaine cominciò a barcollare pericolosamente. Kurt lo afferrò per il braccio per stabilizzarlo, e Blaine si bloccò per un secondo, ma poi con l'aiuto di Kurt riuscì a raggiungere il sedile posteriore, dove Kurt lo fece sedere accanto a Brittany.

Lei si sporse subito per aiutarlo a mettersi la cintura di sicurezza. Kurt non poté evitare di notare che Blaine non si ritrasse quando fu Brittany a toccarlo, e che anzi le fu riconoscente.

"Santana?" chiese alla latinoamericana, ancora in piedi vicino alla portiera accanto a Brittany, rimasta aperta. "Ti dispiacerebbe guidare fino a casa? Poi vi accompagna a casa mio padre."

"Certo," disse Santana, accarezzando gentilmente la guancia di Brittany ancora una volta prima di chiudere la portiera posteriore ed aprire quella del guidatore. Kurt le diede le chiavi e sprofondò sospirando nel sedile del passeggero. Era incredibilmente felice del fatto che suo padre l'avrebbe aiutato.

Durante la corsa, Kurt osservò Blaine dallo specchietto laterale. Brittany sembrava trovarlo simpatico e gli sussurrava piano. Kurt non riuscì a capire molto di ciò che disse e non aveva nemmeno davvero intenzione di ascoltare, ma qualunque cosa lei stesse dicendo sembrava avere un effetto rilassante su Blaine.

Quando Santana parcheggiò la macchina davanti alla casa degli Hudson-Hummel, la porta di casa si aprì rivelando un preoccupato Burt Hummel che si affrettò fuori per andare a stringere suo figlio in un abbraccio. Santana disse a Brittany di rimanere seduta mentre usciva dalla macchina per unirsi a padre e figlio sul prato.

Kurt lasciò andare suo padre di malavoglia, per trovarsi però subito stretto a Santana. "Grazie, Kurt, prenditi cura di lui!"

"Non preoccuparti, Satana, o ti verranno le rughe prima del tempo," rispose lui, facendola ridacchiare. Santana lo lasciò andare e andò a sedersi al posto del passeggero, ormai vuoto.

Kurt aprì la portiera dal lato di Blaine. L'altro ragazzo li aveva senza dubbio osservati, ma ora il suo sguardo era di nuovo rispettosamente diretto al terreno. Kurt lo prese di nuovo gentilmente per il braccio, guidandolo fuori dalla macchina.

"Blaine," gli disse Kurt dolcemente, "questo è mio papà." Blaine alzò lo sguardo per un istante per guardare Burt ma lo riabbassò subito, e Kurt era sufficientemente sicuro che l'unico motivo per cui non era ancora finito in ginocchio davanti a Burt fosse che lo stava ancora tenendo per il braccio. "E' un onore conoscerla, signore!" disse invece.

"Felice di conoscerti, ragazzo, sono contento che tu sia qui," disse Burt in tono accogliente. Kurt gli sorrise con gratitudine.

"Perché non gli dai una mano a darsi una ripulita mentre io accompagno a casa Santana e la sua nuova amica?" suggerì Burt.

Kurt annuì e guardò suo padre sedersi al posto di guida. Condusse velocemente Blaine in casa, rendendosi improvvisamente conto del fatto che non indossava scarpe e doveva star congelando.

Chiuse la porta d'ingresso alle loro spalle, grato di poter sfuggire al mondo crudele che li circondava.

Non appena mollò la delicata presa che aveva sul braccio di Blaine, lo schiavo si gettò a terra a quattro zampe, lasciando cadere la coperta.

"Che...cosa stai facendo?" chiese Kurt, notando i muscoli di Blaine irrigidirsi a quella domanda. Non aveva bisogno di vedere l'espressione di spaventata sul volto di Blaine per capire che l'altro ragazzo credeva di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

"Mi dispiace, non ero sicuro di avere il permesso di camminare in casa." disse Blaine, la voce che gli tremava.

"Oh, si, chiaro che si," disse Kurt. Non gli era nemmeno passato per la testa che alcuni proprietari di schiavi potessero avere richieste tanto ridicole. Si sedette sui talloni accanto a Blaine. "Certo che puoi camminare; qui non sarai mai costretto a inginocchiarti o a gattonare, ok?" gli tese le mani per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, ma Blaine lo guardò senza capire prima di rialzarsi da solo a fatica.

"Vieni in bagno con me, che riempiamo la vasca." disse Kurt, guidando il ragazzo al suo fianco verso il bagno. Non lo toccò, ma teneva le mani aperte accanto alle braccia di Blaine, in caso avesse dovuto afferrarlo al volo. Blaine inciampò dopo solo due gradini. Kurt lo agguantò facilmente dato che se l'aspettava, ma anche perché Blaine era terribilmente leggero. Dovette quasi trascinarlo fino al bagno, dato che sembrava aver perso ogni forza. Una volta così vicino, Kurt si corse improvvisamente di quanto puzzasse in realtà l'altro ragazzo. Non doveva vedere acqua da giorni, forse settimane.

Una volta in bagno, Kurt lo fece sedere su una sedia e scelse un bagnoschiuma delicato che sperava non avrebbe aggravato i tagli delle frustate e le altre ferite di Blaine, riempiendo poi la vasca di acqua calda.

Quel bagnoschiuma non faceva tanta schiuma quanto uno normale, ma Kurt sperava che le bolle potessero garantire a Blaine un minimo di privacy dato che non intendeva lasciarlo da solo. L'altro ragazzo sembrava sul punto di svenire da un momento all'altro e Kurt non aveva intenzione di andarsene per ritrovare poi un cadavere a galleggiare nella vasca.

Una volta che fu soddisfatto della temperatura e della quantità d'acqua si avvicinò a Blaine, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. "Vieni, il tuo bagno è pronto."

Blaine sembrava sconcertato. "E' per me?" chiese mentre Kurt lo aiutava ad avvicinarsi alla vasca.

Kurt annuì. Si fermarono di fronte alla vasca. "E' meglio se quelli li togli," suggerì Kurt indicando i boxer sudici. Blaine se li sfilò e li lasciò cadere al suolo senza esitare. Kurt si segnò mentalmente di ricordarsi di badare al tono che usava, dato che finora ogni suggerimento che aveva dato all'altro ragazzo era stato interpretato come un ordine diretto.

Aiutò Blaine ad entrare nella vasca, impedendogli di scivolare sulla superficie infida. Mentre si sedeva, Kurt lo osservò per vedere se il sapone nell'acqua gli facesse male, ma tutto quello che vide fu l'espressione meravigliata di Blaine, che si immerse fino al collo.

"La temperatura va bene? Non è troppo calda, vero? Vuoi uscire?" chiese Kurt in panico, pronto a tirar fuori Blaine se l'acqua lo stesse infastidendo, ma lo schiavo scosse la testa con violenza.

"No, è solo," si lasciò sfuggire un basso singhiozzo, "Mi dispiace, è solo...è calda." disse Blaine come se ci fosse stato un errore. Affondò il volto nelle mani bagnate.

"Certo che è calda, è un bagno," disse Kurt, confuso.

"Non ho avuto il permesso di usare acqua calda da quando avevo dodici anni," sussurrò Blaine guardando Kurt con occhi lucidi. "Grazie!"

Kurt chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo prima di riaprirli e stamparsi un sorriso in faccia. "Beh, ora puoi averne quanta ne vuoi," gli promise, in tono decisamente troppo allegro, ma gli occhi di Blaine si illuminarono come quelli di un bambino la mattina di Natale. Kurt aprì un armadietto per estrarne una spugna da bagno nuova. Ci mise sopra del gel da doccia e si sedette sul bordo della vasca, offrendola a Blaine. Il ragazzo vi si gettò praticamente sopra e cominciò a sfregarsi il petto con entusiasmo, come se volesse approfittarne finché ne aveva la possibilità.

"Non c'è fretta," gli assicurò Kurt, "hai tutto il tempo che vuoi." Blaine rallentò a malapena a quelle parole, strofinandosi le braccia, il collo ed il viso.

Kurt si chiese se avrebbe dovuto concedergli più privacy, ma non è che si stesse divertendo a guardarlo, era semplicemente preoccupato. Fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza mentre Blaine era occupato a sfregarsi le gambe ed altre parti cui Kurt al momento non aveva intenzione di pensare.

Quando sentì che Blaine aveva smesso di strofinare tornò a guardare la vasca. L'acqua era diventata di un torbido marrone grigiastro ed al momento Blaine stava tentando di raggiungersi la schiena, ma Kurt dedusse che non riuscisse a piegare abbastanza le braccia a causa del dolore dato dai tagli sulla schiena.

"Che ne dici se cambiamo un po' l'acqua e poi ti aiuto con la schiena?" si offrì Kurt, facendolo allarmare. Lo schiavo gettò un'occhiata all'acqua ed annuì. Kurt si sporse verso l'altro lato della vasca e girò la valvola dello scarico, prima di tornare ad aprire il rubinetto e facendo scendere acqua pulita che andò a mischiarsi con quella lurida. Dopo un paio di minuti, l'acqua sembrava di nuovo quasi limpida. Blaine gli porse la spugna che aveva strizzato con cura più volte, in modo che Kurt non dovesse maneggiarla sudicia.

"Sporgiti un po' in avanti, per favore."

Blaine obbedì all'istante, appoggiandosi alle ginocchia che teneva strette al petto, esponendo tutta la schiena.

Kurt appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Blaine per dargli stabilità e cominciò facendo scorrere gentilmente la spugna dietro al collo del ragazzo, scendendo poi lentamente lungo le spalle e la schiena. La maggior parte del sangue e del sudiciume erano spariti grazie al prolungato ammollo, ma Kurt pulì delicatamente il resto dello sporco. Si accorse che Blaine si era gradualmente rilassato sotto le sue cure.

Quando finì risciacquò la spugna ancora una volta e la appoggiò sul bordo della vasca.

"Ora mancano solo i capelli. Che ne dici di andare indietro e bagnarli così che possa metterci un po' di sciampo?" suggerì Kurt. Blaine esitò ad obbedire come mai aveva fatto prima d'allora con qualunque cosa Kurt gli avesse chiesto, ma alla fine inzuppò la testa nell'acqua.

A Kurt però non sfuggì il modo in cui Blaine strinse entrambe le mani attorno ai bordi della vasca, così forte che le nocche gli sbiancarono. Quando tornò a sedersi, Kurt si versò in mano una generosa dose di sciampo.

Alza un po' la testa, per favore, non vorrei che ti finisse dello sciampo negli occhi." Blaine fece come gli veniva detto, l'espressione sospettosa.

Dopo un respiro profondo, Kurt cominciò a massaggiargli la testa con le dita, cercando di non tirare i nodi tra i capelli. Dopo un po' la schiuma dello sciampo diventò dello stesso marrone grigiastro dell'acqua poco prima. Kurt sospirò.

"Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che ti sei fatto un bagno o una doccia?" gli chiese, non esattamente sicuro di voler sapere la riposta.

"Non sono sicuro, che giorno è?" chiese Blaine, attento.

"Il ventinove," gli disse Kurt.

Blaine deglutì a fatica "quasi tre settimane fa, si...Kurt," si corresse, irrigidendosi quando si rese conto dell'errore. "Mi dispiace."

"Non c'è problema," gli assicurò Kurt.

"Adesso ho bisogno che tu ti sporga all’indietro così che i capelli finiscano in acqua. Te li sciacquo io."

Blaine fece come gli era stato detto, ma non appena Kurt gli sfiorò i capelli sott'acqua, andò in panico.

"Ti prego, NO!" urlò, perdendo la presa sui bordi della vasca e scivolando sul fondo, cadendo all'indietro.

L'unica cosa che Kurt riuscì a fare fu mettere la mano tra la testa di Blaine e la vasca, in modo che non ci sbattesse. Però non riuscì ad impedire che il ragazzo finisse con la faccia sott'acqua. Blaine si agitava in panico, schizzando acqua ovunque. Kurt riuscì ad afferrarlo sotto le braccia e gli tirò la testa fuori dall'acqua. Lo tenne così per evitare che Blaine scivolasse di nuovo, dato che era ancora terrorizzato.

"Shh, va tutto bene, ti ho preso," Kurt afferrò un asciugamano, asciugando il volto di Blaine con una mano mentre con l'altro braccio lo manteneva seduto, continuando a mormorare quelle che sperava fossero rassicurazioni. Il sapone doveva stargli bruciando gli occhi, perché dopo qualche respiro Blaine afferrò l'asciugamano e cominciò a sfregarselo furiosamente sugli occhi e sul volto.

"Mi dispiace," gridò.

"Va tutto bene, avevi paura, ti capisco." Kurt gli sfregò il braccio tentando di calmarlo.

"Sei riuscito a toglierti lo sciampo dagli occhi?" gli chiese per tentare di distrarlo.

Blaine annuì, restituendogli l'asciugamano.

Kurt afferrò il telefono della doccia e lo tenne davanti a sé perché Blaine potesse ispezionarlo. "Che ne dici se proviamo a sciacquarti i capelli con questo? Devi solo alzare un po' la testa, prometto che non ti farò del male, ok?"

Il ragazzo nella vasca scrutò l'oggetto con attenzione ed annuì. "Bene," disse Kurt, sperando di sorridere in maniera rassicurante.

Blaine gettò la testa all'indietro e lasciò che Kurt gli facesse scorrere l'acqua calda sulla testa.

"Ti dispiace se ci riproviamo? Vorrei metterti del balsamo sui capelli, in modo che poi sia più facile pettinarli, ma non dobbiamo farlo per forza se non te la senti." Kurt sperava di essersi espresso in un modo che lasciasse capire a Blaine di poter effettivamente scegliere tra le due opzioni. Blaine annuì, anche se appariva quanto meno incerto.

Questa volta a gli fu più facile passare le dita in quei capelli ricci, e Kurt fece del suo meglio per massaggiargli la testa in modo piacevole. Sembrava ci stesse riuscendo, a giudicare dal lieve sospiro che Blaine si lasciò sfuggire. Quando finì, Kurt tornò ad afferrare il telefono della doccia.

"Puoi alzare di nuovo la testa, per favore?" chiese Kurt, e Blaine si gettò un'occhiata alle spalle per controllare che Kurt avesse davvero intenzione di usare la doccia.

Kurt gli tenne una mano sulla fronte per impedire che l'acqua insaponata gli finisse negli occhi e poi la spostò per risciacquargli gentilmente via il balsamo dai capelli.

"Ecco fatto, bello pulito. Sei stato bravissimo, grazie!" lo elogiò una volta finito. "Adesso usciamo dalla vasca, ormai l'acqua starà diventando fredda."

Blaine lasciò che Kurt lo aiutasse ad uscire dalla vasca e lo avvolgesse in un morbido accappatoio bianco prima di farlo sedere sulla sedia di prima.

"Aspetta qui un attimo, vado a cercarti dei vestiti," gli disse Kurt.

"Vestiti?" sussurrò Blaine tra sé e sé.

Sgranò gli occhi in modo quasi comico quando Kurt tornò un minuto dopo con un pigiama di flanella dall'aspetto caldo. Blaine quasi non ci credeva.

Kurt appoggiò i vestiti sul lavandino ed osservò Blaine. Aveva ancora i capelli da pettinare e la barba da rasare, ma Kurt non era sicuro se fosse il caso di proporre nulla del genere. Pettinare dei capelli così annodati sarebbe probabilmente stato doloroso e sembrava che le guance di Blaine fossero state rasate con una lama smussata, il che probabilmente era vero. Kurt non era per nulla intenzionato a causare allo schiavo più dolore di quello che già probabilmente provava. Blaine aveva alzato appena lo sguardo quando Kurt aveva appoggiato i vestiti, e ora li fissava con espressione speranzosa.

"E' appena tornato mio papà," gli disse Kurt, "ha chiamato la dottoressa Holland, arriverà presto per esaminarti." Blaine alzò lo sguardo di scatto, e Kurt notò che era confuso. "E' molto gentile, te lo prometto." Blaine tornò a fissare il pavimento. "Grazie pa...si...Kurt," si irrigidì, fissando ardentemente i vestiti.

"Che ne dici di metter-" Kurt stava per suggerirgli di infilarsi il pigiama, quando il suo sguardo si posò sulle gambe di Blaine, rimaste scoperte dal ginocchio in giù. 

"Posso darti un'occhiata alle ginocchia?" chiese. Blaine alzò immediatamente il bordo dell'accappatoio fino a metà coscia. Kurt si inginocchiò di fronte a lui sulle piastrelle per vederci meglio.

L'area appena sopra entrambe le ginocchia di Blaine era gonfia da far paura. Kurt aggrottò la fronte, spostando lo sguardo su Blaine. "Da quanto sono così?" chiese Kurt.

Blaine scosse il capo. "Non lo so! Da un po', non so cos'abbiano, ho paura, mi dispiace!" Kurt vide che lacrime calde minacciavano di scendere sul volto del ragazzo,.

"Ti fanno male?" chiese, perché decisamente l'impressione era quella. Blaine annuì.

"Ok, non ti preoccupare, sono sicuro che non è nulla. Chiederemo alla dottoressa di darci un'occhiata, va bene?" Lo schiavo annuì di nuovo.

"Ora, che ne dici di metterti il pigiama? Presto ti prenderemo dei vestiti tutti tuoi, ma per ora spero ti accontenterai di usare i miei." Blaine spalancò gli occhi.

"I tuoi?" chiese incredulo.

"Si, giuro che sono lavati e stirati," disse Kurt, tentando di mantenere un tono leggero.

Blaine sembrava sorpreso ma afferrò comunque la calda, morbida maglia del pigiama. Kurt si voltò e si mise a cercare qualcosa nell'armadietto. Quando tornò a voltarsi con in mano uno spazzolino, Blaine aveva indossato il pigiama e piegato l'accappatoio. Sembrava così piccolo in quei vestiti blu che Kurt voleva avvolgerlo in una coperta e offrirgli latte e biscotti.

"Ecco," gli porse lo spazzolino nuovo. Blaine lo fissò. "Sai come usarlo?" gli chiese Kurt, incerto.

"Questo spazzolino...è per me?" chiese Blaine con cautela.

"Ehm...si, è tuo," rispose Kurt, esitante. "Ecco, mettiamoci il tuo nome." Kurt aprì l'anta specchiata dell'armadietto sopra al lavandino e ne estrasse un indelebile che tenevano li apposta. Scrisse "BLAINE" sul manico dello spazzolino e lo porse a Blaine perché lo leggesse.

"Che ne dici?" chiese Kurt, sorridendo quando notò l'espressione deliziata di Blaine mentre prendeva lo spazzolino.

"Grazie!" disse Blaine, tenendo lo spazzolino come se fosse fatto di vetro.

Kurt decise di non chiedere come mai Blaine ci tenesse così tanto, si ricordava vagamente come uno degli schiavi di suo padre gli avesse raccontato che i mercanti gli avevano concesso solo un bicchierino di colluttorio al giorno, perché l'acqua era troppo costosa per un mercato itinerante per poterla sprecare per gli schiavi. Porse a Blaine il dentifricio quando questo stava per cominciare a spazzolare solo con l'acqua, e poi si fece più in la per concedergli un minimo di privacy.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta. "Kurt?"

Kurt aprì la porta per far entrare suo padre. Blaine smise di spazzolare e sembrava indeciso sul da farsi. "Continua, ragazzo," gli disse Burt, e Blaine obbedì.

"E' arrivata la dottoressa Holland, sta aspettando in cucina." disse Burt. "Ci raggiungete quando avete finito?"

Kurt si lanciò un'occhiata alle spalle per controllare a che punto fosse Blaine. "Arriviamo tra un minuto, papà."

Burt annuì soddisfatto ed uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.


	4. Capitolo 3

Pochi minuti dopo Kurt guidò Blaine verso la cucina, dove Burt e la dottoressa Holland li aspettavano seduti al tavolo. Kurt aveva già incontrato la dottoressa in varie occasioni, generalmente quando Burt aveva portato a casa uno schiavo nuovo. Era una donna gentile, sui quarant'anni, i capelli biondi sempre acconciati in un lasco chignon e sempre amichevole. Non solo con Kurt e la sua famiglia, ma allo stesso identico modo anche con gli schiavi. Anche se non avevano mai parlato apertamente delle loro opinioni sulla schiavitù, Kurt era sicuro che la pensassero allo stesso modo. Burt Hummel non avrebbe mai lasciato avvicinare ai suoi schiavi qualcuno che l'avesse vista in modo diverso e fosse quindi stato una potenziale minaccia.

La dottoressa aveva sistemato un lettino portatile di fianco al tavolo della cucina. Quando li vide, si alzò per salutarli.

"Ciao Kurt, è bello rivederti," gli strinse la mano prima di rivolgersi al ragazzo che si stava quasi nascondendo dietro di lui.

"E tu devi essere Blaine, ciao. Piacere di conoscerti, io sono la dottoressa Holland." Aveva in volto un sorriso amichevole. "Ora, Burt mi ha detto che sei stato ferito, quindi se ti va bene vorrei poterti dare un'occhiata. Che ne dici?" chiese a Blaine. Kurt notò che il ragazzo non sembrava neanche lontanamente spaventato dalla donna quanto lo era stato la prima volta che Kurt aveva nominato un dottore. Lo diceva da sempre che lei aveva un talento nel mettere le persone a proprio agio.

Blaine rispose annuendo. "Potresti sederti sul lettino?" lei gli porse la mano per aiutarlo, ma lui non la prese, decidendo di salirci da solo.

"Molto bene! Grazie, Blaine." lo lodò lei. "Preferisci essere da solo o vorresti che Kurt e Burt rimanessero qui con te?" gli chiese. Blaine si morse il labbro, e Kurt capì che non era sicuro di avere davvero una scelta. Guardò Burt e poi spostò lo sguardo su Kurt con espressione implorante. Kurt non era sicuro su come interpretare il gesto, ma apparentemente Burt si.

"Io aspetto in soggiorno," disse. Passando appoggiò gentilmente una mano sulla spalla di Kurt e poi uscì dalla cucina.

"Bene. Blaine, vorrei farti un esame completo se per te va bene, ma prima vorrei occuparmi di qualunque cosa ti faccia male. Vedo che hai un occhio nero, ma sta già guarendo e non c'è molto che io possa fare, anche se ti prescriverò una crema per far guarire i lividi più in fretta. Il labbro non ha bisogno di punti, più tardi lo disinfetterò e ci metterò della pomata e un po' di vaselina, così potrai mangiare senza paura che si infetti. C'è qualcos'altro che ti fa male?" Blaine fece rimbalzare lo sguardo tra lei e Kurt, a disagio. Alla fine, si soffermò su Kurt. "O forse Kurt può darci una mano?" chiese.

"Oh, ehm, sì. Certo," disse Kurt, non aspettandosi di essere interpellato. Ci pensò su per un momento, non sapendo da dove cominciare. "Ha dei segni di frustate sulla schiena, quelli devono far male." disse. La dottoressa annuì e tornò a voltarsi vero Blaine. "Ti andrebbe bene se ci dessi un'occhiata?" chiese?

"Certo, signora." Sembrava che Blaine avesse ritrovato la voce, e si sbottonò immediatamente la maglia del pigiama.

"Per favore, stenditi sulla pancia." gli disse la dottoressa quando ebbe finito, e lui obbedì.

La dottoressa esamino i segni e i tagli per un po' prima di dire che ancora non si erano infettati. "Devo disinfettare i tagli prima di poterci mettere la pomata e le bende, e probabilmente brucerà e farà male. Vuoi che Kurt ti tenga la mano, Blaine?" chiese lei.

Blaine non reagì. Kurt non riusciva a vederlo in faccia dalla porta vicino cui si era fermato, ma lo vide irrigidirsi. Deciso, Kurt avvicinò una sedia al lettino in modo da sedersi ed essere allo stesso livello di Blaine. Sperava fosse la decisione giusta, ma Blaine non gli aveva nemmeno chiesto del dentifricio, e Kurt sospettava che un cosa del genere non gliel'avrebbe chiesta nemmeno se l'avesse davvero voluta.

Kurt porse la mano a Blaine, e l'altro ragazzo la guardò incredulo per un momento. Quando però la dottoressa cominciò a tamponare di antisettico la prima ferita Blaine la afferrò, mordendosi il labbro in attesa della reazione di Kurt. Lui si limitò a sorridergli incoraggiante ed usò l'altra mano per accarezzare il dorso di quella di Blaine.

Blaine si rilassò un po'. Si vedeva che il disinfettante gli faceva male, ma lo schiavo sembrava ormai quasi a suo agio. Kurt continuò ad accarezzargli la mano col pollice e lui chiuse gli occhi, lasciando lavorare la dottoressa.

Quando ebbe finito lei chiese a Blaine di mettersi a sedere in modo da potergli esaminare il resto del torso. Gli auscultò i polmoni ed il cuore e gli prescrisse un altro unguento per i lividi. Gli palpò la cassa toracica e le braccia, in cerca di incrinazioni o fratture.

"Ti sei mai rotto le costole?" gli chiese. Lui annuì.

"Kurt, ti dispiacerebbe portarlo nel mio studio questa settimana? Vorrei fargli una radiografia al petto e al braccio per vedere se sono guarite nel modo giusto." Kurt acconsentì e la dottoressa chiese a Blaine se indossasse dell'intimo, e Kurt fu grato di averli fornito un suo vecchio paio di boxer.

Su richiesta della dottoressa Blaine si sfilò il resto del pigiama e tornò a sedersi, le gambe che penzolavano dal lettino. Si morse le labbra dopo essersi lasciato sfuggire un lamento.

"Che succede, caro?" gli chiese lei preoccupata, alzando lo sguardo dai guanti che si stava cambiando poiché erano rimasti leggermente macchiati pulendo i tagli.

"Mi dispiace, signora." si scusò Blaine. "La prego, cos'hanno che non va le mie gambe?" Kurt notò che lo schiavo tremava leggermente.

La dottoressa si mise l'altro guanto e si sedette su un'altra sedia accanto a Kurt, esattamente davanti alle gambe di Blaine. Gli tastò cautamente il ginocchio gonfio e gli poi posò gentilmente la mano sul polpaccio.

"Si chiama borsite prepatellare, più comunemente conosciuta come "ginocchio dello schiavo". Si contrae stando in ginocchio per prolungati periodi di tempo. Le ginocchia non sembrano infiammate, quindi per ora vorrei solo che evitassi di metterti in ginocchio. Se tra una settimana non si saranno sgonfiate dovrò esaminarle di nuovo e ne riparleremo, ma si sistemerà tutto, promesso."

A quelle parole, Blaine si rilassò visibilmente e le sorrise.

"Dottoressa, i venditori mi hanno detto che gli era stata diagnosticata la sifilide," Kurt si era quasi dimenticato del motivo per cui Blaine era finito nella situazione in cui l'aveva trovato, dato che le ferite visibili avevano oscurato tutto il resto. Blaine era impallidito.

La dottoressa si accigliò ed annuì. "Potresti uscire mentre completo l'esame, Kurt?" gli chiese. "Ti aggiorno più tardi, promesso." Kurt annuì e lasciò la stanza, non prima però di aver lanciato a Blaine uno sguardo rassicurante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice:** Questa malattia è conosciuta come "ginocchio della lavandaia," ma ho pensato che in questo universo alternativo le lavandaie non siano mai esistite, visto che la gente usa gli schiavi. Vorrei anche sottolineare che non sono un medico e che quindi tutte le mie informazioni in quel campo arrivano da internet. Se c'è qualcosa di sbagliato o inaccurato mi dispiace, spero mi perdonerete.


	5. Capitolo 4

Kurt si chiuse la porta della cucina alle spalle e raggiunse suo padre in soggiorno. Burt aveva acceso la televisione, ma Kurt sapeva che non stava prestando attenzione alla partita di hockey, cui aveva tolto il sonoro. Si lasciò cadere sul divano a fianco a suo padre e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

"Come sta andando li dentro?" chiese piano Burt, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Kurt.

"Non lo so. Mi ha mandato fuori. Credo perché voglia esaminare...esaminarlo," Kurt si accorse di star arrossendo per l'imbarazzo, "Dove non batte il sole," disse in fretta. "Ha lividi e segni di frustate ovunque ed è così magro, papà, sembra che debba collassare da un momento all'altro."

"E' per quello che l'hai preso?" si accigliò Kurt, e lui scosse il capo.

"Gli hanno passato la sifilide, e l'avrebbero ucciso sul posto. Lo tenevano per terra e–" Kurt fece una pausa, inspirando a fondo. Avvertiva un senso di nausea. "–e uno di loro stava per fargli un'iniezione. Ho dovuto comprarlo, papà." Gli si spezzò la voce, quell'immagine era ancora troppo fresca e vivida nella memoria.

"Ti prego non arrabbiarti."

Burt aumentò la stretta, tirandolo ancora più a sé.

"Hai fatto bene, figliolo." Sussurrò, dandogli un bacio sulla testa. "Per ora lo terremo qui, lo mettiamo nella stanza degli ospiti."

Kurt sospirò di sollievo; non aveva avuto dubbi sul fatto che suo padre gli avrebbe lasciato tenere Blaine, ma era preoccupato che avrebbe insistito per mandarlo all'officina, dove vivevano tutti gli schiavi di cui la famiglia Hudson-Hummel era attualmente in possesso.

Burt aveva trasformato il secondo piano dell'edificio in un immenso appartamento che gli schiavi condividevano. La maggior parte avevano una camera per sé e condividevano tutti un grande bagno ed una piccola cucina. Carole e Burt facevano la spesa per loro un paio di volte a settimana in modo che potessero badare a sé stessi e vivere in pace.

Nonostante a Kurt piacessero gli altri schiavi e si fidasse di loro, si sentiva personalmente responsabile per Blaine e voleva tenerlo vicino. Voleva essere lui ad occuparsene, ad assicurarsi che recuperasse.

"Kurt, ti dispiacerebbe tornare dentro un attimo?" lo chiamò la dottoressa cinque minuti più tardi. Kurt si alzò di scatto, lasciando suo padre da solo sul divano.

Blaine si era portato le ginocchia al petto (Kurt si chiese se mettersi così gli facesse male) e si nascondeva il volto tra le mani. "Che cosa succede?" chiese con urgenza alla dottoressa.

Lei sospirò, guardando Blaine con espressione addolorata. "Temo che Blaine non abbia un debole per gli aghi. Devo fare un prelievo di sangue per rifare i test per infezioni sessualmente trasmissibili e poi devo fare lo stesso con la borsa...la parte infiammata del ginocchio," aggiunse quando Kurt la guardò perplesso, "per assicurarmi che non siano infette. Magari potresti provare a calmarlo un po'? Non voglio doverlo sedare."

Kurt annuì, serio in volto. Sistemò di nuovo la sedia davanti a Blaine e si sedette.

"Blaine?" disse, usando un tono di voce abbastanza cauto da non spaventare l'altro ragazzo. "Guardami. Per favore?" Blaine abbassò immediatamente le mani, scoprendo il volto pallido e le guance rigate di lacrime.

"Mi dispiace, io non...mi..."

"Non devi scusarti di nulla," gli assicurò Kurt. "La dottoressa ti ha spiegato a cosa serve l'ago?" gli chiese. Blaine annuì, lanciandole un'occhiata incerta.

"Ti prometto che non è un trucco né niente, è solo per farti stare meglio. Dobbiamo assicurarci che le tue ginocchia non si siano infiammate-"

"Infettate," lo corresse lei.

"Giusto, scusa, volevo dire infettate," si corresse Kurt, "e dobbiamo capire da quanto hai questa malattia, così che la dottoressa possa curarti a dovere. Gli aghi pungeranno, ma finirà presto e poi potrai rivestirti e mangeremo qualcosa. Può andare?" Blaine lo fissò intensamente, annuendo.

"Fino ad ora sei stato bravissimo," lo lodò Kurt, porgendo la mano a Blaine. "Che ne dici di darmi la mano e guardarmi mentre la dottoressa ti preleva un po' di sangue dal...braccio?" chiese, guardando la donna, che annuì.

Blaine sembrava indeciso, ma estese una mano insicura verso quella di Kurt finché i loro palmi non si sfiorarono. Kurt strinse lentamente le dita attorno alla mano di Blaine, lasciandogli tutto il tempo di ritrarsi, se lo avesse voluto.

"Sai, quando da piccolo dovevano farmi iniezioni, mio papà mi raccontava sempre di-"

Quando la dottoressa gli strofinò il braccio col disinfettante, Blaine strillò e ritrasse la mano da quella di Kurt con tale forza che quasi finì per scivolare giù dall'altro lato del lettino.

"Ti prego! No! Oddio no, ti prego!" nuove lacrime gli rigarono il volto. Si rannicchiò sul lettino in posizione fetale come a ripararsi da colpi che non sarebbero mai arrivati. A quella vista a Kurt si spezzò il cuore, e scambiò un'occhiata impotente con la dottoressa.

Un'idea gli balenò in mente e in un attimo Kurt si arrotolò una manica, sperando con tutto il cuore che funzionasse.

"Dottoressa Holland? Le spiacerebbe prelevare una fiala anche da me?" chiese Kurt. La dottoressa lo guardò accigliata per un istante prima di capire.

"Certo, non c'è problema," disse lei. "Ti siedi sul lettino?"

Kurt fece come gli veniva chiesto, sedendosi in modo che Blaine potesse vedergli chiaramente il braccio scoperto. Quando Blaine incontrò il suo sguardo, aveva gli occhi spalancai. "Vuoi guardare?" chiese Kurt in tono leggero, "Non è così male, te lo giuro. Ho già fatto dei prelievi; è un po' fastidioso, ma ti prometto che non è così tremendo."

"Usa l'elastico per far risaltare le vene, così può vedere dove infilare l'ago," spiegò Kurt. Non era sicuro che il motivo fosse quello, ma aveva deciso che fosse meglio commentare a Blaine tutto quello che accadeva, in modo che capisse che non volevano fargli del male.

"Il cotone è per disinfettare il punto dove viene inserito l'ago," disse Kurt, gli occhi fissi su Blaine mentre quello dello schiavo erano fissi sul suo braccio.

Più che sentire l'ago perforargli la pelle, Kurt lo vide riflesso sul volto di Blaine. Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi spalancati dal terrore. Questo almeno finché non tornò a spostare lo sguardo sul volto calmo di Kurt, che gli sorrise rassicurante. "Non fa così male, te lo prometto." Blaine aveva un'espressione illeggibile in volto. Tornò a spostare lo sguardo sul braccio di Kurt e si rilassò quel tanto che bastava per cambiare leggermente posizione e vederci meglio, osservando la fiala riempirsi del sangue di Kurt. Quando fu abbastanza piena, la dottoressa estrasse l'ago e lo sostituì immediatamente con una garza. Kurt la prese e se la premette sul braccio con forza. "Questo è perché la ferita non continui a sanguinare. Tra un minuto avrà smesso," spiegò Kurt.

"Si-Kurt...penso di poterlo...fare," sussurrò Blaine.

"Davvero?" chiese Kurt, sorridendo felice quando Blaine annuì cautamente.

E lo fece. Dopo che la dottoressa ebbe sostituito la garza di Kurt con un cerotto pochi minuti più tardi, Blaine se sedette di nuovo sul bordo del lettino, il braccio coraggiosamente esteso.

Non guardò la dottoressa fare il prelievo, però: tenne gli occhi fissi su Kurt che gli raccontò di come da bambino suo padre lo distraesse quando dovevano fargli delle iniezioni. Kurt non era sicuro che Blaine stesse davvero ascoltando la sua storia, ma non aveva importanza, perché il ragazzo gli stringeva la mano e lo guardava come se Kurt avesse appena appeso la luna in cielo solo per lui.


	6. Capitolo 5

In confronto, convincere Blaine a lasciare che la dottoressa prelevasse del liquido dalle ginocchia infiammate fu semplice. Poco più tardi lei dichiarò che non erano infettate ed aggiunse un altro medicinale alla lista. "Ibuprofene, contro l'infiammazione," spiegò lei. "Più tardi metteteci del ghiaccio e deve tenere le gambe in alto il più possibile, ma solo se non ti fa troppo male sdraiarti sulla schiena," disse lei, rivolgendosi direttamente a Blaine per l'ultima parte. Entrambi i ragazzi annuirono. "Kurt, ti chiamo tra qualche giorno quando mi arriveranno i risultati degli esami del sangue e ci metteremo d'accordo per le radiografie e le iniezioni per la sifilide. Vorrei parlarti un attimo fuori, ci scuseresti per un minuto, Blaine?"

Kurt lasciò che lei lo guidasse fuori dalla cucina fino in salotto. Burt doveva essersene andato, perché lo trovarono vuoto. La dottoressa si sedette su una poltrona, mentre Kurt occupò il divano.

"Kurt, lo so che è un argomento spiacevole, ma sono sicura che sai a che scopo Blaine sia stato usato dai suoi precedenti proprietari." Si guardò intorno, e ripensandoci aggiunse: "vuoi che chiamiamo tuo padre, per parlarne?"

Kurt scosse tristemente il capo, davvero non lo voleva. Fece scattare lo sguardo verso la porta della cucina che li separava da Blaine, sperando che non fosse spaventato dalla loro assenza.

"Prima ti ho fatto uscire per poterlo esaminare in privato e-" sospirò, massaggiandosi la fronte, il solito sorriso improvvisamente scomparso. In qualche modo Kurt era contento che quella conversazione non fosse facile nemmeno per lei. "Ho riscontrato molte cicatrici sul tessuto anale, e mi pare che alcune fossero decisamente vecchie. Questo significa che è stato ripetutamente stuprato durante un lungo periodo di tempo. Kurt, hai visto come reagisce quando qualcuno tenta di toccarlo," lei lo guardò con infinita sincerità, "so che sei un bravo ragazzo e che non l'hai comprato per usarlo o per fargli del male, ma quel ragazzo è molto fragile, e... gli hanno davvero fatto del male." Kurt annuì gravemente. "Con lui dovrai stare attento ed essere molto paziente, se vuoi che si riprenda."

"Lo voglio, lo sarò," disse serio. La dottoressa si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona annuendo, come se si sentisse sollevata dalla sua risposta.

"Gli ho trovato addosso un sifiloma, è una piaga aperta che generalmente appare durante il primo stadio della sifilide," spiegò lei, "vista la situazione è il miglior scenario possibile, davvero, vuol dire che si può curare facilmente. Farò gli esami anche per le altre malattie, per assicurarci che non ne abbia altre, ma se risulterà negativo la settimana prossima quando verrete gli farò un'iniezione di penicillina e con la sifilide dovremmo essere a posto." Sospirò. "Poi dovrà fare un esame di accertamento, ma di quello ne parleremo la settimana prossima, credo che per oggi tu ne abbia passate abbastanza. Parleremo anche di cosa fare per le ginocchia."

A quelle parole, Kurt si accigliò. "Credevo sarebbero guarite da sole."

"Forse, ma se non fosse questo il caso bisognerà aspirare il liquido e curarle, ma in questo momento un trattamento del genere interferirebbe con quello per la sifilide, quindi per ora devi solo fare in modo che non finisca in ginocchio."

Kurt si nascose il volto tra le mani, facendosele scorrere sul viso. C'erano troppe cose da assorbire ed elaborare. La dottoressa gli sorrise con simpatia, "si sistemerà tutto." Sussurrò piano.

"Hai domande urgenti?" gli chiese, e lui ci pensò seriamente. "Se più tardi ti viene in mente qualcosa tuo padre ha il mio numero, puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi, non farti problemi."

"Grazie." Stava per dirle di non avere domande quando il suo stomaco borbottò. "E' talmente magro, pensa che possa mangiare cibo normale?"

Lei scosse il capo e gli scrisse una lista di cibi che Blaine avrebbe potuto digerire, prima di dargli quella con le prescrizioni dei medicinali che aveva annotato in precedenza in modo che Kurt potesse passare in farmacia.

"Temo di doverti lasciare, ho un altro paziente che mi aspetta," gli disse lei. Kurt annuì e si alzò per stringerle la mano.

"Grazie infinite per essere passata," disse Kurt, non del tutto sicuro di come esprimere a sufficienza la propria gratitudine, ma lei parve capire comunque.

La dottoressa se ne andò dopo aver salutato brevemente anche Burt e Blaine. Ripiegò in fretta il lettino, lasciando Blaine in piedi in mezzo alla cucina con addosso solo l'intimo di Kurt.

"Ehm...se vuoi puoi rimetterti il pigiama, qui fa un po' freddo," disse Kurt, e immediatamente Blaine fece come gli era stato detto, apparentemente sollevato per aver ricevuto il permesso di tornare a coprirsi. Kurt gettò un'occhiata ai piedi scalzi del ragazzo. "Quando hai finito siediti su una sedia, io torno subito," gli disse.

Riapparse un minuto dopo con in mano un paio di calzini pesanti che sperava fossero della taglia giusta. Trovò Blaine ad aspettarlo seduto su una sedia della cucina, esattamente come gli aveva detto. 

"Hai freddo ai piedi?" gli chiese Kurt. Blaine lo guardò con attenzione, come se stesse cercando di capire se quella fosse una domanda a trabocchetto. Kurt gli porse i calzini, sorridendo quando Blaine li afferrò. Il suo sorriso però scomparve quando Blaine fece una smorfia mentre si piegava in avanti per infilarseli.

"Ehi ehi ehi, attento!" Blaine scattò di nuovo a sedere dritto, spaventato.

"Mi dispiace, non ci ho pensato," Kurt si sedette sui talloni davanti alla sedia di Blaine, "ti faresti male alla schiena. Dammi i calzini."

Quando vide lo sguardo triste e desideroso che Blaine rivolse ai calzini prima di restituirglieli, Kurt pensò che avrebbe fatto bene a prendersi a schiaffi.

"Ah no, non me li sto riprendendo... sono per te, solo... lascia che ti dia una mano, ok? Posso infilarteli io?" Kurt si rimproverò mentalmente; doveva stare più attento a quello che diceva e doveva calmarsi, altrimenti col suo blaterare confuso avrebbe solo reso più nervoso l'altro ragazzo. Di sicuro Blaine sembrava incerto. Kurt sporse cautamente in avanti una mano per andare a posarla gentilmente su una delle caviglie di Blaine, nascoste dietro le gambe della sedia da quando Kurt l'aveva spaventato. La afferrò dolcemente e Blaine lasciò che lui gli spostasse la gamba da sotto la sedia e lo guardò mentre gli infilava gentilmente il primo calzino sul piede. Per la gioia di Kurt, Blaine gli porse l'altro piede senza che dovesse chiederglielo.

Kurt sorrise allegramente quando Blaine ebbe finalmente entrambi i piedi coperti. "Davvero ben fatto, grazie."

"Grazie, pa- Kurt," sussurrò Blaine, lasciandosi sfuggire una mezza smorfia a causa dell'errore.

"E' tutto a posto, non preoccuparti," lo interruppe Kurt prima che potesse cominciare a scusarsi. "È da tanto tempo che chiami la gente 'padrone', non mi arrabbierò se non riuscirai a toglierti quest'abitudine così in fretta. Ti prometto che non ti farò del male se ti sbagli e mi chiami padrone, voglio solo che tu sappia che puoi chiamarmi per nome."

Blaine annuì con entusiasmo, e Kurt sorrise.

"Bene, Finn e Carole torneranno presto, sono il mio fratellastro e la mia matrigna. Sono brave persone, ma ancora non sanno che sei qui, quindi non ti spaventare se vogliono stringerti la mano o cose così, ok?" Blaine annuì. "E Finn è incredibilmente alto è intimidatorio, ma è praticamente un enorme orsacchiotto, non ti faranno del male. In realtà, prova a ricordarti che qui nessuno ti farà del male, ok?" Blaine annuì di nuovo; Non era stato convincente quanto prima, ma per il momento Kurt si ritenne soddisfatto.

"Comincio a preparare la cena, vuoi stare qui o sei stanco?" chiese Kurt.

Blaine parve incerto per un momento, ma poi alzò lo sguardo su Kurt. "Posso stare qui con te?"

"Certo." rispose Kurt, e gli sorrise per poi mettersi al lavoro.

La cena era quasi pronta quando sentì l'auto di Carole parcheggiare nel vialetto di casa. Blaine si era offerto di aiutarlo a cucinare, ma Kurt aveva paura che potesse collassare per la stanchezza e scottarsi sui fornelli, quindi gli chiese di rimanere seduto.

La porta d'entrata venne chiusa sbattendo, e Kurt prese mentalmente nota di fare prima o poi un'altra chiacchierata con Finn riguardo il corretto uso delle porte, ma al momento aveva cose più importanti di cui occuparsi.

Riusciva a sentire suo padre vicino alla porta parlare in tono urgente a Carole e Finn, a volte interrotto a bassa voce da Carole.

Kurt sospirò di sollievo, grato di non dover spiegare nuovamente da capo l'intera situazione, quando la porta della cucina venne spalancata con tale violenza da andare a sbattere rumorosamente sul muro.

"Ma che diavolo...?" Finn quasi gridava. "Vai fuori e ti prendi un giocattolo quando Burt si rifiuta addirittura di prendere uno schiavo per la casa? Pensavo che nemmeno ti piacessero gli schiavi, perché mai-"

"Finiscila di urlare, Finn!" sbottò Kurt, per poi abbassare la voce. "Non vedi che lo stai spaventando?"

Finn diede per la prima volta un'occhiata come si deve allo schiavo seduto nella loro cucina, e la rabbia gli scomparve dal volto all'istante. Burt e Carole l'avevano seguito fino in cucina, osservando la scena che si presentava davanti a loro con sguardo preoccupato.

Kurt era lieto che non fossero entrati dentro la stanza anche loro. Blaine tramava sulla sedia, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento davanti a sé, e accerchiarlo non avrebbe migliorato la situazione.

"Va tutto bene, Blaine," disse gentilmente Kurt, "Finn non diceva sul serio, vero?" l'ultima parte la rivolse direttamente a Finn, fissando suo fratello con rabbia.

"Mi, mi dispiace, amico." Spostò lo sguardo su Burt e sua madre. "Che sta succedendo?"

"Tesoro, se solo ascoltassi..." sospirò Carol, scuotendo il capo.

"Andiamo a sederci sul divano, ok?" suggerì Burt, guidando entrambi gli Hudson fuori dalla cucina. Lanciò un'occhiata di scuse a Kurt e poi chiuse la porta, lasciando lui e Blaine di nuovo soli in cucina.

"Mi dispiace tanto," sussurrò Kurt per non spaventare l'altro ragazzo. "Finn non sapeva perché tu fossi qui, e ha reagito in modo eccessivo. So che ti ha spaventato, ma papà gli sta spiegando la situazione e non accadrà più, ok?"

"Per favore, Kurt, cosa..." a Blaine si mozzò il respiro in gola. Alzò lo sguardo e Kurt vide che gli tremava il labbro. "Che ne farai di me?"

Kurt corrugò la fronte. "In che senso?"

"Io... ha detto... tuo fratello ha detto che non ti piacciono gli schiavi, che ne..." Blaine tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo, non azzardandosi a finire la frase, o forse aveva paura della risposta di Kurt. Kurt si morse il labbro in silenzio, maledicendo Finn per la sua ignoranza, mentre tentava di trovare qualcosa da dire per tranquillizzare Blaine.

"Ti prego, non mandarmi via." sussurrò Blaine, talmente piano che Kurt non l'avrebbe nemmeno sentito se in cucina non ci fosse stato completo silenzio.

A Kurt si strinse il cuore.

"Oh, no, Blaine, no, guardami," dentro di sé Kurt si risentì del il modo in cui Blaine scattò all'istante, sollevando il capo per guardarlo. "Non ti manderò via, mai. A meno che tu non voglia andartene puoi rimanere qui, ok?" Si interruppe per un momento, incerto su come esporre il concetto senza che ci fosse la possibilità di venire frainteso. Blaine aveva ripreso a guardare il pavimento, tremando.

"Se mai deciderai che vuoi andartene, prima ti prego di venire a parlarne con me, ma in questo momento sono pronto ad implorarti di restare." Kurt si mise in ginocchio di fronte a Blaine, costringendolo in questo modo a guardarlo negli occhi. "Ti hanno fatto del male e lo vedo che hai paura. Voglio solo che tu stia meglio. Voglio che tu sappia che qui, con noi, sei al sicuro." Kurt sentì le lacrime cominciare a formarsi nei propri occhi. "So che non mi conosci e capisco che tu non ti possa ancora fidare di me, ma ti prometto che voglio solo prendermi cura di te. Nient'altro. Ti prego, proverai a credermi?"

Blaine tramava ancora più forte. Aveva ancora gli occhi spalancati, fissi sul ragazzo di fronte a sé.

Kurt prese cautamente Blaine per mano, stringendola gentilmente tra le proprie. Blaine guardò le loro mani unite, il dubbio ancora palese sul suo volto. Scrutò attentamente il viso di Kurt ed aspettò che scattasse la trappola.

Ma Kurt si limitò a continuare a stringergli dolcemente la mano, facendo scorrere le dita su quelle callose di lui, aspettando con pazienza.

Dopo quella che parve un'eternità, Blaine annuì.

"Grazie." sussurrò Kurt, sorridendogli dal basso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota dell'autrice:** ancora una volta l'autrice deve scurarsi, le ginocchia non si forano a meno che non siano già infette. *headdesk* Vi prometto che non inserirò più dettagli medici a meno che non siano strettamente indispensabili.


	7. Capitolo 6

Quando fu sicuro che per il momento Blaine se la sarebbe cavata, Kurt mise su un piatto da portata le tortillas al pollo grigliato che aveva preparato e le mise al centro del tavolo. Dopo aver messo in tavola tre piatti lisci, Kurt si riprese il quarto e lo mise nuovamente a posto nella credenza, prendendo invece due piatti fondi. Non voleva che Blaine fosse l'unico in tavola a non avere del cibo solido per cena. Blaine fissava il piatto vuoto che gli era stato messo davanti come se gli fosse stato chiesto di risolvere un rompicapo particolarmente intricato.

"Vediamo se gli altri sono pronti per cenare, che ne dici?" chiese Kurt, aprendo la porta della cucina e sporgendosi per poter gettare un'occhiata in soggiorno. Dopo aver notato che sembrava che i suoi genitori e Finn avessero finito di discutere della situazione, li chiamò per la cena.

"Sembra ottimo, Kurt," gli fece i complimenti Carole entrando in cucina, prima di rivolgersi a Blaine, sorridendo con calore.

"Ciao, caro. Io sono Carole." Per un momento sembrò incerta se fosse il caso di avvicinarglisi o meno e decise che per ora fosse meglio concedergli spazio. "Io sono la matrigna di Kurt. Mi dispiace che prima Finn abbia fatto tutto quel trambusto, ma non se l'aspettava. Però sono molto contenta che stasera tu sia qui con noi."

Si sedette al suo solito posto dalla parte opposta del tavolo e Finn e Burt li raggiunsero, sedendosi ai due lati di Carole, così che Finn finì per sedersi accanto a Blaine.

"Scusa se ho urlato," disse in imbarazzo senza guardare Blaine, e fissando invece il proprio piatto.

"Comincia a mangiare, che si fredda," gli ordinò Kurt, interrompendo così quel silenzio vagamente spiacevole. Il resto degli Hudson-Hummel cominciarono a servirsi di tortillas, mentre Kurt era occupato a mettere in tavola la pentola con la zuppa di pollo, per poi sedersi dall'altro lato di Blaine.

Versò due mestoli pieni nel piatto di Blaine prima di servirsi allo stesso modo. "Okay, attento che è ancora calda," lo avvertì.

Blaine nemmeno provò a prendere il cucchiaio.

Kurt non sapeva esattamente cosa dire, ma aveva la pessima sensazione che forse Blaine pensasse che quella zuppa non fosse per lui o che Kurt gliel'avesse semplicemente data per prenderlo in giro in qualche modo.

Si limitò semplicemente a chiedere: "Non ti piace la zuppa?"

Blaine alzò lo sguardo all'istante. "Dall'odore sembra buonissima." sussurrò, come se questo rispondesse alla sua domanda.

"Non devi mangiarla per forza, se davvero non vuoi, ma lo sai che puoi, vero?" gli chiese dolcemente Kurt.

"Po- posso averne un po'?" chiese Blaine, la voce carica di speranza.

Kurt annuì, prendendo una cucchiaiata dal proprio piatto tentando di dare l'esempio.

Blaine prese cautamente in mano il cucchiaio e lo immerse nella zuppa con espressione incerta. Se ne portò alla bocca mezza cucchiaiata, gli occhi fissi su Kurt, aspettandosi una reazione. Kurt si limitò a sorridergli e tornò a concentrarsi sul proprio piatto, tornando solo ogni tanto con la coda dell'occhio a guardarlo mangiare.

"Ragazzi," disse Finn attraverso la tavola. "E' così magro, dovresti dargli qualcosa di serio! Tieni, prendi una tortilla, sono buonissime!" Mise una tortilla praticamente in faccia a Blaine, che si scansò di scatto a causa di quell'improvviso movimento così ravvicinato. Spalancò gli occhi quando vide cosa gli era stato messo davanti.

"No!" scattò Kurt a voce alta, e sia Finn che Blaine lo guardarono allarmati. Kurt strappò di mano a Finn la tortilla, rimettendogliela sul piatto. "Non può mangiare niente di solido, ancora non lo sopporterebbe. Finisci la tua cena e fatti i fatti tuoi." Risultò molto più duro del voluto, ma gli era stato chiaramente ordinato di non lasciare che Blaine mangiasse più di quanto non potesse digerire, che al momento era ancora molto poco.

"Finn, ha ragione Kurt," s'intromise Carole, dandogli man forte. Non ascoltò però cosa lei stesse spiegando al figlio, perché Blaine sembrava mortificato alla vista del suo piatto ormai vuoto.

Un'ora più tardi, Kurt era impegnato a preparare la camera degli ospiti per Blaine, prendendosi mentalmente a calci. Avrebbe dovuto fermarsi a spiegare a Blaine il motivo esatto per cui al momento non poteva dargli altro cibo. Ovviamente lui non l'aveva capito, altrimenti non sarebbe sembrato così triste, no?

Lo stesso Blaine che era nell'altra stanza a lavarsi i denti. Era parso deliziato quando Kurt gli aveva suggerito pulirli di nuovo prima di andare a dormire.

Kurt sentì avvicinarsi uno scalpiccio soffice, causato dai calzini pesanti, e si voltò per vedere Blaine torcersi nervosamente le mani. "Posso usare...il WC?"

Kurt rimase esterrefatto. "S-sì. Sì, chiaro, certo che puoi." Balbettò, scuotendo il capo per riprendersi. "Quando vuoi," disse, per assicurarsi che non ci fossero incomprensioni. "Ehm...usa quanta carta igienica vuoi." aggiunse imbarazzato.

"Grazie!" esclamò Blaine prima di tornare in bagno quanto più veloce gli consentirono le gambe deboli, lasciando Kurt a chiedersi da dove fosse scaturita quella domanda, e se a Blaine non fosse sempre stato concesso di... no, non ci avrebbe nemmeno pensato. La giornata era stata anche troppo lunga e stressante già così.

Kurt fu lieto di vedere che Blaine sembrava aver riacquistato un po' di forze dopo che ebbe mandato giù qualcosa e lo ebbero medicato con i farmaci che Carole era andata a prendere. Quando Blaine tornò in camera, Kurt aveva ormai anche finito di fare il letto.

"Posso do-...potrei... dove posso dormire, Kurt?" chiese piano.

"Qui, ho appena finito di farti il letto." Kurt tentò di mantenere un tono il più allegro possibile. "Vuoi sdraiarti? E' stata una giornata infinita, tra un po' andrò a dormire anch'io." Tirò giù le coperte per Blaine, facendogli segno di infilarsi sotto.

Lentamente, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Kurt, Blaine si sedette sul materasso.

"Come posso compiacerti?" chiese Blaine, guardando attentamente Kurt.

Il senso di nausea che aveva continuato ad attaccare Kurt a ondate per tutta la giornata tornò a manifestarsi a piena forza, e lui era troppo stanco per gestirlo.

"Non devi compiacermi, Blaine. Voglio solo che tu ti faccia una bella nottata di sonno, che te ne pare?" Tirò su le coperte, guidando cautamente Blaine fino a farlo stendere, rimboccandogliele con gentilezza.

"Se stanotte hai bisogno di qualcosa, qualunque cosa, non importa cosa sia, non esitare a chiamarmi, ok?" La mia stanza è al piano di sopra, ma terrò la porta aperta, quindi se mi chiamerai dovrei riuscire a sentirti, ok?" spiegò Kurt con pazienza, e con la stessa enfasi che avrebbe usato con un bambino affetto da incubi.

Blaine annuì, gli occhi che saettavano nervosamente sulle mani di Kurt ancora strette alla coperta.

Kurt sospirò a fondo. "Ci vediamo domani mattina. Prova a dormire."

Si alzò lentamente ed uscì dalla porta lasciando aperto giusto uno spiraglio, dirigendosi poi in camera sua.

Esausto, Kurt si sdraiò sul letto stringendosi al petto uno dei cuscini con tutta la forza che aveva e lasciando che le lacrime gli scorressero silenziosamente sul viso.

Non riusciva a dormire.

Osservò il proprio orologio passare dalle nove alle undici senza mai riuscire a chiudere gli occhi, la mente piena di terrificanti immagini di Blaine, degli schiavi al mercato, di Blaine che veniva frustato, del mercante con quella siringa...

Qualcuno bussò cin insistenza alla sua porta.

Kurt lo ignorò. Sapeva che era Finn dal modo in cui le nocche cozzarono sul legno.

"Kurt?"

Ci fu una pausa.

"Kurt, Kurt, dai, ti prego!"

"Per favore, Finn, vai via. Non ho voglia di parlare adesso," disse piano. Finn aprì comunque la porta.

"No, amico, ti devi alzare! Mi sa che ho fatto una cosa orribile."

"E l'hai fatta, Finn, non avresti assolutamente dovuto urlare, era terrorizzato e-" s'interruppe quando notò quanto pallido sembrasse Finn.

"E' Blaine," disse Finn.

"Cos'è successo?" gli occhi di Kurt si spalancarono e in pochi secondi era in piedi a scostare Finn per poter correre giù dalle scale.


	8. Capitolo 7

Quando Kurt arrivò correndo, trovò la porta della camera di Blaine già aperta.

L'odore del vomito lo colpì all'istante, facendogli contrarre lo stomaco.

La stanza era buia salvo per la poca luce che filtrava dal corridoio e Kurt strinse gli occhi nel tentativo di individuare Blaine. Non riuscendo a trovarlo, accese la luce.

Blaine non era a letto, anche se era ovviamente li quando si era sentito male, considerata la pozza di vomito che si vedeva di fianco al letto e sul parquet, all'altezza dei cuscini.

A Kurt si strinse il cuore, e ricominciò freneticamente a cercarlo. Aprì le ante dell'armadio e stava per gettarsi a terra per controllare sotto al letto quando Finn lo raggiunse.

"L'ho portato in bagno quando l'ho sentito vomitare," disse.

"Cosa diavolo gli hai dato, Finn?" sbottò Kurt. Con solo i due mestoli di zuppa che aveva dato a Blaine non avrebbe mai potuto esserci tanto vomito a terra.

Finn stava fissando il pavimento e sussurrò, "Le tortillas avanzate dalla cena."

"Idiota!" gridò Kurt, correndo verso il bagno.

Blaine era in ginocchio davanti al WC e si stringeva lo stomaco con aria sofferente. Alzò lo sguardo quando Kurt apparve sulla soglia del bagno. Aveva il volto bagnato di lacrime e Kurt vide che stava tremando.

"Mi dispiace tanto, padrone!" singhiozzò Blaine.

"Oh Blaine," sussurrò dolcemente Kurt, lasciandosi cadere sulle mattonelle a fianco dell'altro ragazzo, facendolo sussultare. Non sapeva cosa fare. "Ce la fai o pensi di star male di nuovo?" chiese.

"Non lo so," disse Blaine, tirando su col naso, "Mi dispiace!"

"No, no, non preoccuparti. Dai, appoggiati a me, non puoi mettere tutto quel peso sulle ginocchia!" Ignorando il modo in cui il corpo di Blaine tramava ogni volta che Kurt lo toccava, lo tirò di lato appoggiandoselo al petto in modo che smettesse di stare in ginocchio, così che Blaine finì con la parte sinistra del volto interamente appoggiata alla sua spalla destra. Kurt si sporse un po' all'indietro in modo da potersi a sua volta appoggiare alle mattonelle del muro.

"Ti prego di punirmi come meglio credi," sussurrò Blaine. "Mi scuso per averti disobbedito e per aver insozzato la tua proprietà." Kurt sentiva le lacrime del ragazzo bagnargli la pelle attraverso la stoffa ormai zuppa del pigiama.

Kurt chiuse gli occhi, accarezzando lievemente il braccio dell'altro ragazzo e sperando di dargli un po' di conforto. "Non è stata colpa tua," gli assicurò. "Non ti punirò. Non per questo. Mai."

"Mi avevi detto di non mangiare altro," sussurrò Blaine, ancora appoggiato al suo petto e decisamente teso. "Il padrone Finn ha detto che potevo, mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto ascoltare il mio proprietario e nessun altro. Mi dispiace. Era così buono, non avrei dovuto...mi dispiace, mi dispiace."

"No, dispiace a me," Kurt si gettò un'occhiata alle spalle e notò che Finn era in piedi sulla soglia del bagno, evidentemente in imbarazzo. "Non sapevo che saresti stato male, io...sei così magro...non lo sapevo."

"Te l'avevo detto che non avrebbe tollerato questo tipo di cibi, e te l'ha ripetuto anche tua madre!" Fece notare Kurt in tono molto più gentile di prima, in modo da non spaventare ancora di più Blaine.

"Pensavo steste esagerando," ammise Finn, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Kurt stava per rispondergli quando Blaine cominciò a divincolarsi dalla sua stretta, e Kurt lo lasciò andare. Blaine riuscì a malapena a sporgersi sul water prima di essere nuovamente preso dai conati, senza però rimettere praticamente nulla.

Kurt avvertì il proprio corpo tendersi per empatia mentre osservava Blaine e gli sforzi che lo assalivano. Quando cessarono, Blaine quasi crollò all'indietro verso Kurt, che si fece avanti giusto in tempo per afferrarlo e tirarlo nuovamente a sé.

"Mi dispiace," dissero Blaine e Finn nello stesso identico istante. Kurt guardò Blaine chiudere gli occhi, esausto. Scoccò un'occhiataccia a Finn, che si era lentamente avvicinato e torreggiava ormai sopra i due ragazzi sul pavimento.

"Come posso farlo star meglio?" chiese.

"Non puoi," rispose Kurt, pungente.

"Kurt, per favore, lascia che dia una mano! Ci deve essere qualcosa che posso fare." Il tono disperato di Finn convinse Kurt a guardarlo, a guardarlo sul serio per la prima volta nell'arco della serata. Sembrava distrutto.

Kurt sospirò osservando il ragazzo che sentiva ancora teso contro il proprio petto, come se si aspettasse che Kurt potesse colpirlo o spingerlo via in qualunque istante. "Prendi un asciugamano e bagnalo con l'acqua calda, poi strizzalo e dammelo."

Tornando ad osservare il ragazzo tra le proprie braccia, Kurt non poté fare a meno di notare le occhiaie che sfoggiava; sembrava così stanco. Blaine spalancò gli occhi quando la sagoma di Finn oscurò la luce del bagno che l'aveva illuminato fino a un momento prima. S'irrigidì ancora di più nella stretta di Kurt.

"Grazie, Finn, " disse tranquillamente Kurt, prendendo con la sinistra l'asciugamano che suo fratello gli porgeva, e lo sentì caldo e morbido sulla pelle. "Che ne diresti di andare a pulire la camera di Blaine?" Finn parve sollevato di aver trovato qualcos'altro da fare, e praticamente si precipitò fuori dalla stanza.

Blaine si rilassò, anche se di poco. Guardò confuso l'asciugamano ed infine si azzardò a guardare il suo proprietario, e Kurt si rese conto che era ancora terrorizzato.

"Che ne dici se ti diamo un po' un pulita?" disse Kurt, accennando col capo all'asciugamano che teneva ancora in mano.

Lentamente lo avvicinò al volto di Blaine fino ad appoggiarglielo dolcemente sulla guancia destra, per poi cominciare a passarglielo gentilmente sul resto del volto, rimuovendo il sudore, le lacrime e ogni altra traccia dell'incidente.

Sentì Blaine rilassarsi sotto le sue cure, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi con un sospiro.

"Mi dispiace tanto per quello che è successo," mormorò piano Kurt, "speravo che non ti sarebbe più accaduto nulla ora che sei qui con noi." Una volta finito di pulire il viso di Blaine abbandonò l'asciugamano a terra per cominciare a passare la mano asciutta fra i riccioli ancora scompigliati di Blaine.

"Avrei dovuto spiegarmi meglio, Finn non sapeva che saresti stato male e scommetto che tu avessi fame, quindi è ovvio che tu abbia mangiato quello che ti ha dato. Non è stata colpa tua. Non devi aver paura."

Blaine trasse un respiro tremante mentre la tensione gli abbandonava i muscoli. Kurt sapeva di star dicendo le cose giuste, quindi continuò a parlare.

"Il tuo stomaco non è ancora in grado di affrontare quantità normali di cibo, quindi per ora non possiamo dartene troppo. Domani riproveremo con la zuppa e qualcos'altro di semplice e poi con calma aggiungeremo altre cose e aumenteremo le porzioni. Ti prometto che non patirai la fame. Per te ci sarà sempre da mangiare."

Blaine teneva gli occhi chiusi, ma gli sfuggì comunque una lacrima che gli segnò la guancia. Kurt aumentò di un minimo la stretta sull'altro ragazzo.

"Andrà tutto bene, tornerai in forma prima ancora di accorgertene," gli promise Kurt. Smise di accarezzargli i capelli per un attimo. "Ti senti un po' meglio? Ti fa male lo stomaco?" Blaine annuì, alzando lo sguardo per guardare Kurt. "Adesso va meglio, non credo che starò ancora male."

"Ho portato dell'acqua," disse Finn rientrando in bagno con in mano due bicchieri. Ne diede uno a Kurt perché lo passasse a Blaine e con l'altro si avvicinò al lavandino.

Kurt avvicinò il bicchiere alla bocca di Blaine. "Sorsi piccoli, okay? Non voglio che ti senta male di nuovo." Blaine annuì, bevendo un sorso dal bicchiere prima di tornare ad appoggiarsi a Kurt. Finn gli porse l'altro bicchiere. "E' colluttorio," gli spiegò.

Kurt sorrise quando Blaine afferrò il bicchiere, risciacquandosi la bocca con il liquido prima di risputarlo nel bicchiere, che Kurt restituì a Finn.

Il bagno rimase in silenzio nei due minuti successivi, e Kurt aspettò pazientemente per far bere qualche altro sorso d'acqua a Blaine con la dovuta calma. Quando fu chiaro che non gli sarebbe successo nulla, Blaine giaceva ormai abbandonato contro la spalla di Kurt. Kurt stava per chiedergli se fosse in grado di camminare fino alla sua stanza, quando Finn sussurrò: "ehi, credo che si sia addormentato."

Aveva ragione.

"Lo porto a letto," disse Kurt, "puoi portare l'acqua e aprirmi le porte?"

"Sei sicuro di riuscire a portarlo da solo?" chiese dubbioso Finn.

"Certo che ce la faccio, non pesa praticamente nulla," assicurò Kurt a suo fratello, afferrando Blaine sotto le ginocchia e dietro la schiena prima di alzarsi con attenzione e sollevarlo dal pavimento, tenendolo accoccolato al scuro contro il proprio petto.

Voleva portarlo di nuovo nella stanza degli ospiti, ma la stanza al momento sapeva di disinfettante e detergenti vari. L'odore era abbastanza forte da far storcere il naso a Kurt, e non voleva rischiare che Blaine si sentisse di nuovo male.

Invece, Kurt uscì dalla stanza e si diresse verso le scale, cominciando a salirle mentre Finn lo seguiva a ruota, confuso.

Kurt lo fece scivolare gentilmente sul proprio letto, ancora completamente disfatto da quando Kurt si era precipitato fuori tempo prima, e fu quindi facile rimboccargli le coperte per la seconda volta, quella notte.

"Appoggia il bicchiere sul comodino, vado a spiegare la situazione a papà." Kurt non era così stupido da lasciare che suo padre trovasse uno schiavo nel suo letto, la mattina dopo, non importa quale ottima e perfettamente innocente ragione lo avesse condotto li.

Prima di lasciare la stanza, spostò il cestino di fianco al letto.

"Tienilo d'occhio un minuto." Ordinò a Finn in un sussurro, per poi dirigersi verso la camera dei genitori.

Quando tornò un paio di minuti più tardi con l'assonnato 'ok' di suo padre, Kurt trovò Finn nella stessa esatta posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato ad osservare il letto e la figura dormiente di Blaine.

"Starà bene?" chiese Finn.

"Lo spero," disse Kurt.

Kurt mandò Finn a letto ed entrò in camera, sedendosi sulla poltrona dall'altro capo della stanza rispetto al letto.

Era stanco, ma non poteva sdraiarsi sul letto accanto a Blaine, che la mattina dopo si sarebbe sicuramente svegliato terrorizzato. Non poteva fargli questo.

Non poteva nemmeno dormire sul divano in soggiorno, per paura che Blaine potesse stare di nuovo male, che potesse aver bisogno di lui, che potesse soffocare nel proprio vomito, o che potesse svegliarsi non sapendo dove fosse e temendo una punizione.

No, Kurt sarebbe rimasto sveglio al suo capezzale, non importa quando la cosa suonasse teatrale.

Doveva assicurarsi che stesse bene.


	9. Capitolo 8

Quando Kurt si svegliò, fuori era già chiaro. Sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe addormentato, ma aveva sperato di non dormire così a lungo. Si stropicciò gli occhi e si raddrizzò sulla poltrona.

Con sollievo vide che Blaine giaceva ancora addormentato sul letto. Dormiva a pancia in giù con la testa di lato, in modo che l'occhio nero non fosse a contatto col cuscino. Kurt si rese conto che fosse probabilmente la posizione che gli causava meno dolore. Non riusciva a superare il fatto che l'altro ragazzo sembrasse così piccolo, con gli zigomi sporgenti e le occhiaie ancora ben evidenti. Nel sonno, l'espressione di Blaine diventava pacifica quanto Kurt avrebbe voluto vedergliela da sveglio, ma sapeva anche che, una volta che lo schiavo avesse aperto gli occhi, quell'espressione perseguitata sarebbe ricomparsa. Nei suoi occhi si sarebbe letta chiaramente la convinzione che Kurt avesse in serbo per lui cose terribili, e Kurt non poteva fargliene una colpa, anche se questo non voleva dire che avesse un'idea di come comportarsi al riguardo. Non c'era nulla che potesse dire per mettere a suo agio il ragazzo; Poteva solo dargli tempo.

Lo stomaco di Kurt brontolò in quell'istante, e lui decise di lasciare che Blaine si godesse un altro po' di sonno, di cui pareva aver disperatamente bisogno. Scivolò fuori dalla stanza il più silenziosamente possibile.

Trovò la sua famiglia che faceva tranquillamente colazione in cucina.

"Buongiorno," disse entrando. Gli rispose un coretto identico.

"Come sta?" chiese dolcemente Carole. "Finn ci ha raccontato cos'è successo stanotte."

"Non lo so," ammise Kurt, "da quando l'ho rimesso a letto non è più stato male, e mi pare un buon segno. Sta ancora dormendo."

"Povera creatura," sospirò Carole, lanciando un'occhiata verso le scale. "Dovresti provare a dargli da mangiare a breve, sembra terribilmente debole."

"Stanotte è praticamente svenuto addosso a Kurt," disse Finn annuendo.

Kurt sospirò, pensando a cosa avrebbe potuto dargli per colazione. Era contento che fosse solo sabato: aveva un intero fine settimana per aiutare Blaine ad ambientarsi prima di dover tornare a scuola. Forse sarebbe anche riuscito a convincere suo padre a lasciarlo a casa per un paio di giorni...

"Dovremo prendergli un collare," disse Burt con un'espressione di disapprovazione in volto.

Kurt sospirò, ma annuì. non c'erano effettivamente leggi che obbligassero i proprietari a fare nulla con i loro schiavi, non c'erano nemmeno leggi che proteggessero gli schiavi dall'essere uccisi per divertimento, ma era cosa risaputa che se tenevi ad uno schiavo avresti fatto meglio a mettergli un collare.

Se uno schiavo viene trovato sul suolo pubblico senza addosso l'identificativo del padrone e senza supervisione, può essere portato ad un centro di raccolta dove, se il proprietario ne ha intenzione, lo può riscattare entro una settimana, oppure può diventare proprietà della città, a seconda dello Stato di residenza.

Tutti gli schiavi degli Hummel-Hudson indossavano il collare a lavoro, dato che le strade al di fuori del negozio erano considerate area pubblica e che Burt non voleva avere problemi con le autorità.

"Ci vorrà un po' prima che sia in grado di andarsene in giro da solo, quindi non credo ci sia alcuna fretta," fece notare Carole.

Kurt posò la forchetta. La nausea tornava a farsi sentire. Non voleva pensare di dover mettere qualcosa al collo di Blaine. Blaine non era un cane. Per quanto, tecnicamente, Blaine valesse meno di un cane. Blaine era di sua proprietà, e poteva farci quello che voleva. Il ragazzo che ora dormiva nel suo letto era costato circa quanto un nuovo DVD. Kurt deglutì a fatica quando si rese conto di possedere dei calzini che aveva pagato più di quanto avesse fatto per la vita di Blaine.

Kurt si scusò e si alzò da tavola, cominciando a preparare la colazione per Blaine, sperando che fosse in grado di affrontare una fetta di pane tostato e del tè. Sentiva su di sé lo sguardo di suo padre, ma fece finta di nulla. Mise su un vassoio il piatto con il pane e il bicchiere del tè e si diresse al piano di sopra.

Quando aprì la porta si accorse che Blaine era sveglio dal il modo in cui respirava, un po' più veloce di prima, e i muscoli erano più tesi. Quello che non riusciva a capire era perché Blaine fingesse di star dormendo.

"Buongiorno," disse gentilmente Kurt, e vide il petto di Blaine fermarsi come se stesse trattenendo il respiro. Lentamente, Blaine voltò il capo per guardare Kurt ancora in piedi sulla soglia, il vassoio in mano.

"Buongiorno pa- Kurt," sussurrò roco, mettendosi a sedere ed abbassando lo sguardo. Kurt vide che si aggrappava stretto alle lenzuola. "Ch- chiedo scusa, non m- mi ricordo di essermi addormentato qui," balbettò, evidentemente spaventato. "Dove siamo, se posso chiedere?"

"Questa è la mia stanza. Ieri sera sei praticamente crollato, e quando Finn ha finito di pulire, la tua stanza sapeva così tanto da disinfettante che pensavo di vomitare anch'io. Quindi ho pensato che saresti stato meglio in camera mia." Si sedette sul bordo del letto, appoggiando lentamente il vassoio sulle gambe di Blaine.

Blaine sembrava confuso dal cibo che aveva davanti.

"Dovresti mangiare piano, morsi piccoli e sorsi piccoli così da non sentirti di nuovo male, ok?"

"Grazie," disse il ragazzo, afferrando il pane senza staccare per un attimo gli occhi da Kurt.

"Allora mentre fai colazione vado a cercarti qualcosa da vestire," annunciò Kurt, che non voleva star li a fissare Blaine mentre mangiava. Aprì le ante dell'armadio e si mise al lavoro cercando vestiti semplici che gli fossero ormai troppo stretti. Fortunatamente non dovette cercare a lungo, considerato il modo in cui era cresciuto nell'ultimo anno.

"Cosa vuoi che faccia, oggi?" chiese piano Blaine, spizzicando la colazione.

Kurt abbandonò la ricerca per voltarsi a guardarlo. "Beh, vorrei che ti facessi un bagno o una doccia, anche se credo che per le tue gambe sarebbe meglio un bagno, poi bisogna pulire le ferite e bendarle. Credo sia tutto, dovresti riposarti il più possibile."

Blaine non rispose, fissando invece il tè sul suo vassoio, e Kurt si chiese cosa Blaine pensasse gli sarebbe stato ordinato di fare. Tornò a passare in rassegna i vestiti.

Kurt decise che cinque magliette, due paia di pantaloni ed un altro pigiama fossero sufficienti per il periodo iniziale, prima che Blaine fosse abbastanza in forze da poterlo accompagnare a comprare dei vestiti suoi.

Blaine sorseggiava il suo tè, reggendo il bicchiere come fosse fatto di cristallo. Kurt cominciava a sentirsi in imbarazzo, non aveva idea di cosa dire a Blaine.

Chiunque fu a bussare alla porta lo salvò dal dover trovare il modo di rompere il ghiaccio.

"Entra," disse Kurt.

"Ah...ehi, volevo solo dirti che oggi pomeriggio viene qui Rachel," disse Finn. "Buongiorno, Blaine," aggiunse dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata al letto.

"Buongiorno, Padron Finn," rispose Blaine, abbassando lo sguardo sul bicchiere.

"Grazie, Finn, mamma e papà saranno a casa o mi stai dicendo che vuoi un po' di privacy?"

"Nah, restano qua, quindi ce ne staremo in soggiorno. Sei il benvenuto se vuoi unirti," disse Finn, decisamente poco soddisfatto. "Ehm, anche Blaine, ovvio."

"Ok," Kurt sorrise. "Vedremo se ce la sentiamo."

Una volta che Blaine ebbe finito la colazione, Kurt lo condusse in bagno. Questa volta Blaine sembrava molto più stabile, quindi invece di doverlo tenere in piedi come il giorno prima, Kurt si limitò a tenere le mani vicino alle spalle e ai fianchi di Blaine giusto in caso, senza toccarlo.

Abbassò entrambe le tavolette e fece sedere Blaine sul WC, prima di dedicarsi a far scorrere l'acqua alla temperatura adeguata.

"Per favore togliti la maglia, così posso disfare le bende." Blaine obbedì, cominciando all'istante a lavorare sui bottoni del pigiama prima di lasciarselo scivolare di dosso. Afferrò il tessuto prima che cadesse a terra e se lo strinse al petto, chiudendo gli occhi e piegandosi leggermente in avanti in modo che Kurt potesse raggiungergli la schiena.

Facendo molta attenzione, Kurt cominciò a rimuovere le bende più gentilmente che poteva. Si accorse che era la prima volta che vedeva da vicino le ferite sulla schiena di Blaine. Notò delle vecchie cicatrici su quelle porzioni di pelle che non erano state sbrindellate da poco; a quanto pare questa non era a prima volta che Blaine era stato frustato a sangue. Kurt giurò a sé stesso che si sarebbe personalmente assicurato fosse l'ultima.

"Mi dispiace tanto che ti sia accaduto tutto questo," sussurrò quando finì di disfare il bendaggio e poté vedere quelle ferite nel loro insieme.

Blaine s'irrigidì. "Me lo sono meritato," sussurrò.

Kurt strinse forte gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo prima di chiedere, nel modo più calmo che riuscì: "Cosa puoi aver mai fatto per meritarti questo?"

Blaine tremò, stringendo ancora più forte la maglia. "Ho insozzato la proprietà del mercato. Mi era stato vietato di...andare, ma non...non ce la facevo più a tenerla e...oddio, mi dispiace tanto." piagnucolò, coprendosi il volto con le mani e rannicchiandosi su sé stesso come se si aspettasse di venire picchiato.

Kurt si inginocchiò all'istante di fronte a lui sul pavimento. "Non devi dispiacerti di nulla, dovresti avere il diritto di fare...ehm...qualunque cosa tu debba fare quando devi," Kurt sospirò; Non avrebbe dovuto costringere Blaine a dirglielo. Non lo stava aiutando, stava solo peggiorando le cose.

"Non avrei dovuto chiedere, mi dispiace, non volevo..." non sapeva nemmeno cosa dovesse dire, in quel momento, ma Blaine lo stava guardando, l'espressione illeggibile come sempre, anche se non spaventata quanto temeva Kurt.

"Che ne dici di entrare in vasca, ti sentirai meglio. Io mi sento sempre un po' meglio quando sono pulito," suggerì Kurt alzandosi. Blaine annuì e lasciò che Kurt lo tirasse in piedi con una mano.

Lasciò andare la maglia che stava stringendo e la posò con cura accanto al lavandino, seguita dai pantaloni, e Kurt fece in modo di guardare ovunque meno che verso Blaine finché non sentì il rumore di qualcosa che si immergeva nell'acqua.

Kurt gli porse una spugna e un po' di doccia schiuma. "Te la cavi da solo se me ne vado un attimo?" chiese al ragazzo nella vasca.

"Si, Kurt," rispose Blaine, guardandolo con incertezza.

"Torno subito," promise Kurt, dirigendosi fuori dal bagno.

Raccolse la pila di vestiti accuratamente piegati che aveva selezionato per Blaine e la portò nella stanza degli ospiti, sistemando nell'armadio tutti i capi salvo un paio di pantaloni da jogging e una felpa a maniche lunghe.

Dopo aver recuperato le medicine di Blaine dalla cucina tornò a farsi strada verso il bagno, ma si fermò sulla soglia.

Blaine aveva appoggiato la testa sul bordo della vasca e faceva scorrere le dita sulla superficie dell'acqua disegnando forme casuali, o ne raccoglieva un po' nell'incavo della mano per poi lasciarla scivolare tra le dita e di nuovo nella vasca, sorridendo tutto il tempo. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro felice.

Kurt non riuscì a non sorridere alla vista dell'espressione sul volto di Blaine. Non riusciva a credere che là fuori ci fossero persone che gli avessero volontariamente fatto del male, che avessero alzato una mano o una frusta su di lui senza alcuna ragione, o anche peggio.

Blaine si accorse di Kurt sulla soglia e si raddrizzò immediatamente, ricominciando a strofinarsi la pelle con la spugna.

"Non c'è fretta," disse Kurt, appoggiando la pomata e le medicine sul ripiano di fianco al lavandino, assieme ai vestiti puliti. "Fai con calma. Fammi sapere se vuoi altra acqua calda."

"Davvero?" chiese Blaine, e per la prima volta Kurt sentì vero entusiasmo nella sua voce.

"Certo. Goditi il bagno," disse Kurt con un sorriso amichevole.

"Grazie." Blaine sospirò, tornando ad affondare un po' nella vasca.


	10. Capitolo 9

Kurt non lasciò che s'inzuppasse troppo a lungo, dato che non voleva che le ferite sulla sua schiena si irritassero, ma gli concesse comunque qualche minuto per godersi il bagno e rilassarsi.

Blaine sembrava assolutamente affascinato dal tessuto dei pantaloni da ginnastica, e si occupò di accarezzarli mentre Kurt gli disinfettava attentamente le ferite sulla schiena per poi bendarle di nuovo.

Ora che la pomata del giorno prima era stata lavata via, le vecchie cicatrici sulla schiena di Blaine si vedevano molto meglio.

Era come se ci fossero molteplici strati di cicatrici. Kurt riuscì a distinguere singole lettere che dovevano essere state incise sulla pelle di Blaine con una lama, ma erano coperte da altre cicatrici che sembravano causate a loro volta da una frusta.

Sei proprietari, si ricordò Kurt dalla conversazione col mercante, e dedusse ce ne fossero stati probabilmente altri. I mercanti mentivano spesso sul numero di precedenti proprietari se uno schiavo era ancora in condizione di generare un profitto maggiore del dovuto rivendendolo. Prima o poi avrebbe chiesto a Blaine dei suo proprietari, ma ancora non era il momento.

"Che ne dici se proviamo a dare una spazzolata ai capelli?" chiese Kurt una volta che le ferite furono totalmente bendate.

"Si grazie, Kurt." Blaine sembrava molto meno nervoso di quanto non fosse stato a colazione. Kurt lo aiutò ad infilarsi la felpa che aveva scelto per lui e poi andò in corridoio a recuperare un pettine nuovo dalla scorta.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto pettinarlo lui, dato che tentando di alzare le braccia Blaine provava ancora dolore a causa delle ferite sulla schiena.

"Avvisami se per caso ti faccio male, ok?" disse prima di cominciare a passare cautamente il pettine tra i capelli arruffati di Blaine, che non emise un fiato.

I nodi tra i capelli si sciolsero molto più facilmente di quanto Kurt si aspettasse e presto si ritrovò a passare facilmente il pettine tra i capelli ormai senza più nodi. Kurt sorrise tra sé: ora che Blaine aveva accesso a dei prodotti decenti, presto quei riccioli avrebbero avuto un aspetto fantastico. Kurt prese nota di muoversi a comprare uno sciampo adatto a quel tipo di capelli.

"Adesso manca solo la barba; Sembra quasi che qualcuno abbia provato a tagliarla con le forbici o una cosa simile," disse Kurt sovrappensiero osservando la ricrescita asimmetrica sul volto del ragazzo.

"Mi dispiace, Kurt," disse Blaine, fissandosi i piedi.

Kurt si rese conto che Blaine non lo stava tanto chiamando per nome quanto stava usando il suo nome come titolo onorifico con cui rivolgersi a lui. Sospirò.

"Non è colpa tua. Però che dici, hai voglia di raderti?" chiese Kurt.

"Si. Moltissima, Kurt," Blaine annuì entusiasta.

"Molto bene," Kurt prese un rasoio nuovo dalla confezione, prese la sua schiuma da barba dall'armadietto e li porse entrambi a Blaine. "Sai come usarlo?" chiese.

Blaine fissava il rasoio con aria dubbiosa. "So come fare, signore, ma da quando la barba ha cominciato a crescermi così, non ho mai utilizzato un rasoio nuovo," ammise.

Kurt non era sicuro di come interpretare la risposta. "Quindi...ti serve una mano?"

"No!" ansimò Blaine all'istante, stringendosi il rasoio al petto, gli occhi spalancati. "Mi dispiace, signore, volevo dire che posso fare da solo...credo."

"Ok," disse Kurt, alzando le mani ad indicare che gli avrebbe permesso di tentare. "Fai pure," aggiunse, guidando Blaine verso lo specchio.

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto. Nell'istante stesso in cui Blaine si portò la lama al volto, Kurt sapeva che Blaine avrebbe usato troppa pressione, ma il danno era fatto prima che riuscisse a fermare l'altro ragazzo.

Blaine fissava la propria immagine nello specchio. Alcune gocce di sangue cominciavano a colorare la schiuma da barba che aveva sul viso.

Kurt gli fu a fianco in un lampo, togliendogli gentilmente di mano il rasoio e premendo un pezzo di carta igienica sulla ferita. Era solo un taglietto, ma l'aria assolutamente scoraggiata sul volto di Blaine gli disse che quella era stata una pessima idea.

"Chiedo scusa, padrone, per aver danneggiato la tua proprietà," sussurrò Blaine, Kurt lo sentì tentare di abbassare il capo, ma glielo impedì facendo pressione attraverso la carta.

"Non sei..." si fermò prima di dire che Blaine non era di sua proprietà, e si limitò a dire "non è nulla, è solo un taglietto ed ha già smesso di sanguinare, vedi?" Scostò la carta dal volto del ragazzo, in modo che vedesse nello specchio l'assenza di sangue.

"Vuoi che continui?" chiese Blaine tremante, afferrando il rasoio dal lavandino.

"Fammi vedere le mani," disse Kurt, rimproverandosi per il tono perentorio. Blaine fece come gli veniva ordinato ed estese le mani perché Kurt le potesse osservare, tenendo ancora il rasoio nella destra. Tremavano entrambe.

"No, non credo sia una buona idea," disse Kurt.

Ci pensò intensamente: non poteva lasciare che Blaine si radesse da solo, non in queste condizioni; Era troppo nervoso e le mani non erano nemmeno lontanamente abbastanza ferme, ma non era sicuro se fosse il caso di offrirsi di aiutare. Kurt sapeva che non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di portargli un rasoio al volto, nemmeno a suo padre, e sarebbe stato troppo da chiedere a Blaine che nemmeno lo conosceva. Non poteva aspettarsi una tale fiducia dall'altro ragazzo. Avrebbero dovuto aspettare che Blaine fosse un po' più calmo e riprovare di li a qualche giorno. Fu Blaine a distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri.

"Kurt, se io..." Blaine deglutì a fatica. "Non è che... e se... lo so, non ne ho il diritto, mi dispiace."

"Che c'è, Blaine?" chiese Kurt, preoccupato.

"No, chiedo scusa, non posso chiedere tanto." Blaine abbassò il capo, e sembrava stesse pensando se mettersi in ginocchio. "Hai già fatto tanto per me."

"Puoi chiedere qualunque cosa, Blaine, che succede?"

"Credo di non riuscire... Mi serve aiuto...con questo," sussurrò Blaine, stringendo il rasoio.

Kurt lo guardò sorpreso. "Sei sicuro?" chiese.

Blaine s'incupì. "Era solo...un'dea, signore. Non vorrei mai-"

"Posso farlo io, se è quello che vuoi," lo interruppe Kurt con voce calma, tendendo la mano aperta ad aspettare il rasoio prima che Blaine potesse cominciare a scusarsi.

L'altro ragazzo alzò lo sguardo su Kurt, osservandone il volto per un istante. Kurt gli rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante. Lentamente, Blaine posò attentamente il rasoio sul palmo di Kurt, perfettamente fermo.

"Grazie," disse Kurt. Appoggiò gentilmente una mano sulla spalla di Blaine e lo fece girare verso la luce che proveniva dalla lampada sopra lo specchio. "Gira un po' la testa da questa parte, per favore," chiese, applicando una leggera pressione da un lato della mandibola di Blaine. Blaine voltò il capo come ordinato, così che Kurt avesse facile accesso al lato sinistro del suo viso, lasciando il collo leggermente esposto.

"Molto bene, grazie," lo lodò Kurt. Blaine lo osservava attraverso lo specchio, le mani strette ai fianchi. In vita sua, Kurt non aveva mai avuto tanta paura di scivolare.

Con cautela sollevò il rasoio, accostandolo alla guancia di Blaine, e poi lo fece scorrere verso il basso con una pressione leggera ma stabile. Pulì il rasoio dai peli e dalla schiuma da barba risciacquandolo nel lavandino prima di riportarlo sul volto di Blaine.

Dopo qualche passaggio col rasoio, Kurt sentì Blaine rilassarsi sotto le sue cure.

Lo schiavo chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che Kurt gli facesse voltare la testa come meglio credeva. Lentamente, poco a poco Kurt eliminò ogni traccia di barba dal suo viso.

"Così va bene?" chiese Kurt mentre sciacquava il rasoio.

Blaine annuì. "Sì, Kurt."

"Adesso passo al collo, non spaventarti. Solo piega un po' la testa all'indietro... si, proprio così," disse Kurt. Rimase toccato dal fatto che Blaine si fidasse di lui abbastanza da lasciargli fare una cosa del genere. Tese gentilmente la pelle sul collo dell'altro ragazzo per continuare a raderlo.

Grazie al modo in cui il collo di Blaine rimase esposto, Kurt riuscì a vedere nel dettaglio il marchio sulla destra che lo dichiarava uno schiavo.

Il [marchio](http://i41.tinypic.com/1428120.jpg) era un cerchio in rilievo, con uno spicchio tagliato e linee ondulate all'interno e quella che sembrava la sagoma della testa di un'aquila. Kurt aggrottò la fronte. Aveva già visto quel simbolo, ma non riusciva a ricordarsi dove o quando.

Era consuetudine che il primo proprietario di uno schiavo gli marchiasse sul collo lo stemma di famiglia o il logo della compagnia, in modo che fosse sempre visibile. In quel modo gli schiavi potevano essere facilmente riconosciuti dalla gente normale anche se gli fosse stato tolto il collare.

A Kurt il marchio di Blaine pareva talmente familiare che pensò di poter anche conoscere di persona il suo primo proprietario.

Dopo aver finito con il collo, Kurt si occupò dell'area attorno alla bocca e del mento, perso nei suoi pensieri. Sentiva però su di sé lo sguardo di Blaine. Quando finì disse a Blaine di lavarsi il volto con acqua calda, e poi gli passò attentamente il volto con un asciugamano.

"Grazie, Kurt," disse Blaine, ammirando il lavoro di Kurt grazie allo specchio.

"Non abbiamo ancora finito, dammi la mano." Kurt tese la propria, palmo in alto, aspettando quella di Blaine che la raggiunse senza un momento di esitazione. Blaine osservò Kurt mentre gli spremeva sulle dita un po' di dopobarba. "Spargilo gentilmente sulla pelle, ok?" Blaine fece come gli era stato detto.

"Ehm...c'è ancora questa..." Kurt teneva in mano con un certo imbarazzo la pomata che la dottoressa Holland aveva prescritto per il sifiloma di Blaine, "Devi applicarla sul...ehm..." Blaine alzò lo sguardo ed arrossì una volta riconosciuta la bottiglietta. "Si, certo, signore!"

"Ti aspetto in cucina, raggiungimi quando hai finito," Kurt non sapeva perché all'improvviso si sentisse in imbarazzo a discutere dei sintomi di Blaine, ma era così. Quando Blaine annuì dando segno di aver capito, Kurt uscì di fretta dal bagno.

"Ma guardati, tutto pulito," esclamò Kurt, sorridendo amichevole quando Blaine lo raggiunse in cucina qualche minuto più tardi.

"Sono felice che la cosa ti compiaccia," rispose Blaine, ed il sorriso di Kurt si smorzò per un istante.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo su Blaine per qualche istante prima di tornare ai fornelli per mescolare la zuppa che stava scaldando. Blaine in quei vestiti ci annegava. Kurt non riusciva a non guardare sé stesso e fare il paragone. La maglia che ora indossava lo schiavo a lui andava stretta, e quello era uno dei motivi per cui aveva scelto di dargliela, ma addosso a Blaine gli cadeva comunque attorno alle spalle, lasciando scoperte parti delle clavicole in rilievo. Lo stesso valeva per i pantaloni: se non fosse stato per il laccio regolabile in vita, nulla glieli avrebbe tenuti attorno ai fianchi.

Kurt si ricordò vagamente di uno degli schiavi dell'officina che anni prima era arrivato da loro quasi altrettanto magro. All'epoca Kurt era solo un bambino e, anche se ora non riusciva a ricordare esattamente quale degli uomini fosse stato, ricordava ancora l'effetto che gli avevano fatto all'epoca quelle braccia pelle e ossa e gli zigomi sporgenti. L'uomo gli aveva ricordato molto da vicino uno scheletro, e gli aveva causato qualche incubo. Quella volta suo padre aveva smesso per un po' di portarlo all'officina, finché l'uomo non si fu ripreso abbastanza da risultare meno terrificante per l'immaginazione di un bambino.

"Sto scaldando un po' di zuppa. Ti va un altro spuntino o preferisci aspettare un altro po'?" chiese, gettandosi un'occhiata alle spalle per notare che Blaine era ancora in piedi al centro della stanza, in imbarazzo. "Oh, per favore siediti, vai a sederti, non dovresti sforzarti con quelle ginocchia."

Blaine si mise a sedere sul pavimento prima ancora che Kurt si rendesse conto di non avergli detto dove sedersi; non gli era nemmeno passato per la testa di doverlo specificare, anche se sapeva che molta gente non consentiva agli schiavi di approfittare del mobilio.

"Preferirei che ti sedessi su una sedia, se non ti dispiace. Okay?" disse Kurt con calma, avvicinandosi a dove Blaine si era seduto e tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Blaine annuì prima di rimettersi in piedi senza l'aiuto di Kurt.

"Puoi sempre sederti sui mobili, non importa se sono io a dirti di farlo o no, puoi sederti ovunque tu voglia, va bene?" Blaine annuì di nuovo e si sedette sulla sedia più vicina a Kurt, guardandolo con aspettativa.

Allora, vuoi un po' di zuppa?" disse Kurt, ripetendo la domanda precedente.

"Si, Kurt." disse ardentemente Blaine prima di aggiungere, "per favore, Kurt."

Qualche minuto più tardi Kurt mise davanti a Blaine una ciotola di zuppa ed una fetta di pane. Anche se Kurt non aveva effettivamente fatto colazione, non aveva fame. Rimase seduto con Blaine mentre l'altro ragazzo mangiava.

Non sapeva cosa dire. Più di tutto voleva mettere Blaine a suo agio, ma niente di ciò che poteva dire avrebbe in qualche modo potuto convincere Blaine del fatto che ormai era al sicuro e non aveva più nulla da temere.

Blaine non era arrivato nemmeno a metà zuppa quando cominciarono a chiuderglisi gli occhi, e i movimenti si fecero strascicati. Kurt sorrise davanti a quel'adorabile dimostrazione di sonnolenza che combatteva con l'istinto di finire di mangiare. Si godette ancora un po' quella battaglia interna finché non fu sicuro che Blaine non fosse sul punto di addormentarsi sul tavolo.

"Dovresti riposarti un po', devi essere stanco." suggerì Kurt. Blaine guardò incredulo l'orologio della cucina. Segnava le undici e venti.

"Posso dormire?" chiese dubbioso.

"Puoi, se ne hai voglia," confermò Kurt. Considerato lo sguardo di rimpianto che Blaine rivolse al cibo ancora in tavola, aggiunse: "non sei costretto a mangiarlo ora, ti prometto che ci sarà cibo anche più tardi."

Blaine lo ringraziò in un sospiro e lasciò che Kurt lo conducesse fino alla camera degli ospiti guidandolo per il gomito.

"Ho messo i tuoi vestiti nell'armadio. Fammi sapere se ti serve qualcosa. Lascio la porta un po' aperta, ma se vuoi puoi chiuderla."

"Grazie, Kurt." Blaine si sedette sul letto, guardando Kurt come a chiedergli conferma.

Quando Kurt annuì incoraggiante, Blaine si sdraiò sul fianco, tirandosi le coperte fino al collo.

Quando Kurt gettò un'occhiata dentro la stanza mezz'ora dopo, vide l'altro ragazzo rannicchiato su sé stesso, profondamente addormentato e con solo la testa e le mani che sbucavano dalle coperte. Kurt notò che teneva i polsi incrociati appoggiati davanti al volto sul cuscino, come se fossero stati legati assieme da una corda invisibile.

Decise di lasciare che l'altro ragazzo dormisse il più possibile e si spostò in soggiorno dove suo padre e Finn si erano acquartierati di fronte al televisore.

"Ehi ragazzino," suo padre gli sorrise, battendo leggermente la mano di fianco a sé sul divano. "Blaine come sta?"

Kurt si lasciò cadere di fianco a suo padre nel punto indicatogli e sospirò. "E' stanco, più che altro, ma credo che stia meglio. Oggi è molto più stabile. Ora sta dormendo."

"Probabilmente è la cosa migliore, a vederlo è meglio che dorma il più possibile."

Kurt si sentiva stanco; la notte passata sulla poltrona l'aveva lasciato col collo indolenzito. "Cosa stiamo guardando?" chiese giusto per fare conversazione, trattenendo uno sbadiglio.

"La più lunga pausa pubblicitaria nella storia dell'universo," grugnì Finn. Burt annuì, spostandosi sul divano in cerca di una posizione più comoda.

Kurt guardò divertito suo padre lanciare un'occhiata alle spalle del divano per controllare che Carole non fosse nei dintorni prima di appoggiare i piedi sul tavolino del soggiorno con un timido sorriso. Qualche secondo più tardi, Finn lo imitò.

"Giù i piedi dal tavolo!" gridò Carole dalla cucina, ed entrambi sobbalzarono. Kurt sbuffò.

"Ma come fa?" chiese Finn, gli occhi spalancati, togliendo i piedi dal tavolo tenendo il broncio. Burt sembrava altrettanto sconvolto mentre mormorava "scusa" prima di obbedire all'ordine della moglie.

Tutti e tre si voltarono di scatto quando dal televisore cominciò a diffondersi una musica patriottica a pieno volume.

"Siete stufi del tumulto che puntualmente accompagna il periodo più bello dell'anno? Quel rumore da spaccare i timpani che vi arriva in casa ogni Natale? Lo sono anch'io," disse una teatrale voce maschile, che quella musica rese molto più d'effetto di quanto non fosse in realtà.

"Ma per carità, non di nuovo quel pagliaccio," mugugnò Burt abbassando il volume.

"I canti di natale sono disturbo della quiete pubblica," continuò la voce.

"Quello non è il tizio che propose una mozione per far rientrare la pizza nella categoria dei vegetali?" chiese Kurt aggrottando la fronte.

"Si, è il padre di Rick "the Stick". E' il proprietario di un'immensa catena di pizzerie," disse Finn.

"Reggie 'the Sauce’ Salazar si assicurerà personalmente che non veniate mai più disturbati da gruppi ambulanti di cori di natale."

"Sembra che abbia trovato un'altra degna causa," sbuffò Kurt mentre sullo schermo passava un'immagine di coristi in vestiti vittoriani barrati da un'enorme “x” rossa.

"Sono Reggie Salazar, e approvo questo messaggio!" disse orgogliosamente un'altra voce. Il logo di un'azienda cominciò a farsi strada sullo schermo mentre la prima voce ne leggeva le parole: "Reggie 'the Sauce' Salazar. Prendete uno spicchio del sogno americano."

A Kurt si strinse il cuore quando riconobbe il [logo](http://i41.tinypic.com/5yrh1u.jpg). Il primo proprietario di Blaine era stato l'attivista pro-schiavitù più omofobo dell'intero senato, il senatore Salazar.

Gli girava la testa, come poteva essere? Che cosa poteva volere un senatore omofobo da uno schiavo di piacere? Kurt rimase improvvisamente colpito dal fatto che non sapeva se Blaine fosse sempre stato uno schiavo di piacere. Forse era stato semplicemente uno schiavo da casa.

“Tutto bene, lì? Sei un po’ pallido,” disse Burt.

Kurt scosse la testa. “Sto bene.” Burt inarcò un sopracciglio, dubbioso, ma sembrava non voler chiedere altre spiegazioni.

Si chiese a che età Blaine fosse diventato di proprietà dei Salazar. Rick Nelson faceva già parte della famiglia, all’epoca? Kurt rabbrividì al pensiero di Rick “the Stick” che metteva le mani addosso a Blaine, non importa a che scopo. Kurt sapeva per esperienza che il ragazzo aveva un predisposizione per gli attacchi violenti. Blaine sarebbe mai arrivato ad entrare in contatto con lui se fosse stato solo uno schiavo di cucina?

Le urla di trionfo di Finn lo distolsero per un attimo dai suoi pensieri, ed alzò lo sguardo per notare che era ricominciata la partita.

Appoggiò la testa al bracciolo del divano, sentendosi improvvisamente impotente. La sua immaginazione gli stava fornendo qualsiasi tipo di immagini orribili, che lo fecero rabbrividire. Visto lo stato in cui si trovava ora Blaine, aveva tutte le ragioni per credere che almeno qualcuna di esse fosse vera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice** : in questo AU Burt Hummel non ha provato ad entrare al Congresso perché questo avrebbe portato l'attenzione dei media sulla sua famiglia e la sua attività, e il modo in cui la famiglia Hummel tratta gli schiavi non avrebbe incontrato il favore del pubblico. Reggie "the Sauce" Salazar invece si è candidato ed è entrato in Congresso senza incontrare particolari resistenze.
> 
> Il logo originale è quello della camera di commercio. Reggie ci ha messo attorno una crosta e ne ha tolto una fetta per farlo assomigliare a una pizza e usarlo come logo per la campagna elettorale.


	11. Capitolo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il capitolo di transizione dalla traduzione iniziale fatta nel 2012 alla ripresa avvenuta due anni più tardi. Mi scuso per eventuali cambi di stile, ma spero che eventuali cambiamenti vadano in meglio.

Kurt venne svegliato di soprassalto dal ripetuto stridio del campanello. Ancora intontito, si mise a sedere e si guardò attorno. Era ancora sul divano del soggiorno, ma era da solo. Gli avevano messo addosso una coperta e il televisore era stato spento. Evidentemente doveva essersi addormentato.

La casa rimase avvolta nel silenzio fino a che il campanello non tornò a suonare.

"Ok, ok! Arrivo!" mugugnò, togliendosi di dosso la coperta e alzandosi. Il campanello suonò di nuovo. "Ma che problemi hai?" ringhiò, accelerando il passo ed imprecando sottovoce.

Appena girato l'angolo, si scontrò con un corpo caldo.

Istintivamente sporse le mani avanti ed afferrò Blaine per le braccia, riuscendo ad impedirgli di finire a terra. "Mi dispiace, signore!" ansimò Blaine, recuperando l'equilibrio. "Stavo andando ad aprire la porta."

"Non preoccuparti! Ti ho fatto male?" chiese Kurt osservandolo. Blaine aveva i capelli arruffati dalla dormita e sembrava ancora mezzo addormentato, ma a parte quello pareva stesse bene.

"No, Kurt," rispose lui.

Il campanello suonò di nuovo, ricordando a Kurt il suo intento iniziale. "Bene," mugugnò, aprendo la porta.

"Lo sai, Rachel, c'è differenza tra suonare con insistenza e appoggiarsi al campanello," disse con più che una spunta di fastidio. "Che cosa ci fai qua, comunque?"

"Ciao anche a te, Kurt," disse lei, sorridendo nervosa. "Finn non ti ha detto che sarei passata?" Gettò un'occhiata oltre le spalle di Kurt come se si aspettasse di vedere Finn nascosto dietro di lui.

"Ah si, giusto, entra pure," disse Kurt, spalancando la porta. Si era completamente dimenticato dell'avviso di Finn. "FINN!" saltellò su per le scale, "c'è Rachel!"

"Finn è ancora ad allenamento," lo informò Rachel, porgendo il cappotto alla ragazza bionda che l'aveva raggiunta, entrando in casa subito dietro di lei.

"Oh, ciao Quinn, non ti avevo vista," disse Kurt. La bionda aggrottò le sopracciglia e rispose: "Buongiorno, signor Hummel." Appese poi il cappotto di Rachel in un modo che Kurt era sicuro l'avrebbe lasciato spiegazzato prima di tornare a prestare attenzione alla propria padrona, ma Rachel era occupata da altro.

"E questo deve essere Blaine." Gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante mentre si avvicinava, la mano alzata come se avesse voluto accarezzargli i capelli. Blaine si fece piccolo piccolo, ma non si mosse.

Velocemente, Kurt le afferrò la mano con la propria e la fece voltare leggermente verso di sé. "Si, quello è Blaine. Cosa vuol dire che Finn è ancora ad allenamento? Che ci fai qui se lui è fuori?"

"Beh, se proprio vuoi saperlo speravo di fargli una sorpresa facendomi trovare già qui quando torna. Finn pensa che arriverò tra un paio d'ore, ma mi annoiavo visto che i miei stanno giocando col mio karaoke e quindi ho pensato di passare un po' prima." Sembrava così vispa ed entusiasta che a Kurt facevano quasi male gli occhi a guardarla.

"Ok, come ti pare. se vuoi puoi aspettare in soggiorno." Stava per far cenno a Blaine di seguirlo al piano di sopra, quando Rachel lo afferrò per il braccio.

"Kurt," si lamentò lei, gli occhi spalancati, "dai, non parliamo da...beh, è passato un secolo. Dovremmo aggiornarci! Per favore, sarà bello, possiamo chiacchierare un po' sul divano e Quinn può farci un tè e..."

"No! Rachel, lo stai facendo di nuovo!" sbottò Kurt, liberandosi dalla sua presa. "Non è una cosa con cui intendo scendere a patti. Per me è un punto di rottura, Rachel. Capisco che io e te la pensiamo in modo diverso e sono felice che tu e Finn abbiate trovato il modo di girarci attorno, ma non puoi venire qui e dare ordini a Quinn nella mia cucina. Se voglio del tè me lo faccio da solo!"

"Non prendertela, Quinn, il tuo tè è fantastico," aggiunse quando vide Quinn rabbuiarsi.

"Mi dispiace Kurt, non volevo...solo," gli occhi di Rachel stavano diventando lucidi, "parlami, per favore! Mi manca il mio gay preferito!"

Kurt trasse un respiro profondo e contò fino a dieci. Rachel era stata sua amica per lungo tempo. Si erano però allontanati qualche settimana prima a causa delle loro opinioni radicalmente diverse riguardo il possesso di schiavi, e da allora lui si era rifiutato di passare del tempo con la sua migliore amica. Guardò Quinn che stava osservando la scena con aria curiosa, quasi calcolatrice.

Rachel aveva ricevuto Quinn per il suo quattordicesimo compleanno. Quinn era una schiava da intrattenimento. Quando le aveva presentato Kurt, Rachel gli aveva raccontato tutta fiera che i suoi padri avevano ordinato che Quinn ricevesse un’educazione professionale di canto per farle da sottofondo. I padri di Rachel avevano pensato che sarebbe stata una buona compagnia, un’amica e aiutante per Rachel; cosa che Rachel aveva ovviamente interpretato come se Quinn fosse lì per ricevere ordini e obbedire a qualsiasi suo capriccio.

Kurt aveva sempre avuto il sospetto che Quinn non apprezzasse particolarmente il modo in cui Rachel la trattava. In realtà a volte si scopriva abbastanza convinto che a Quinn non piacesse proprio la sua padrona. O nessun’altro, a dirla tutta. Quello che on sapeva, però, era che una volta al mese i padri di Rachel portavano i loro schiavi, compresa Quinn, da un punitore professionale. Era un modo pigro per le persone ricche di gestire i comportamenti scorretti dei loro schiavi, in cui i padroni fornivano una lista di violazioni e stabilivano come dovevano essere punite, lasciando ad altri il compito di sporcarsi le mani. Kurt non ci aveva più visto.

A ripensarci non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma aveva sempre dato per scontato che i Berry trattassero i loro schiavi molto meglio quanto non facesse tanta altra gente. Era anche vero che di norma la gente non discuteva pubblicamente delle punizioni dei propri schiavi, dato che piaceva loro impressionare gli altri con i propri schiavi perfettamente educati.

Il suo silenzio non fece che spingere Rachel a tentare ancor di più di convincerlo. “Non l’ho- non l’abbiamo più portata da quando... ho detto ai miei papà che non voglio più.” “Tentò. “Diglielo, Quinn.”

“Sono due mesi che non faccio visita al correttore, Signor Hummel.” Disse Quinn in tono neutro.

Kurt sospirò, fissando Rachel a lungo prima di ammettere: “È vero che mi manchi”.

Rachel squittì eccitata, battendo le mani con gioia. “Mi manchi anche tu! Per favore posso abbracciarti?” Kurt fece roteare gli occhi; non era per nulla contento, ma lei gli mancava sul serio, quindi annuì e si ritrovò con Rachel praticamente in braccio.

Da sopra la spalla di Rachel vide Blaine osservare la scena con grandi occhi pensierosi. Quando alzò lo sguardo, Kurt gli sorrise.

“Va bene, basta così,” disse, districandosi da lei un attimo dopo. “Però che ne dici di un caffè invece del tè? Mi sono appena svegliato da un pisolino, sono sicuro che abbiamo del latte di soia.” Rachel annuì e lo seguì in cucina. Kurt si fermò sulla porta, “Blaine, se vuoi puoi andare a riposarti un altro po’”, disse al ragazzo che li stava seguendo dietro a Quinn.

“Per favore, Signor Hummel, posso farle il caffè?” interruppe Quinn prima che Blaine potesse rispondere.

“Non preoccuparti, Quinn, riesco a farmelo anche da solo. Volete qualcosa da bere anche voi?” chiese Kurt. “Temo che a te tocchi ancora il tè, Blaine.”

“Grazie, Kurt,” disse Blaine, entrando in cucina con loro.

Quinn era già arrivata alla credenza e aveva cominciato a tirar fuori le tazze prima che Kurt avesse percorso mezza cucina. Sospirò; Quinn era decisamente persistente.

“So come le piace il caffè, signor Hummel, può accomodarsi in soggiorno mentre preparo tutto.” Insisté, accendendo la macchinetta del caffè e tirando fuori il latte dal frigo con una velocità tale che a Kurt venne il sospetto che Finn la facesse stare in cucina molto più di quanto non volesse ammettere. Kurt sospirò. “Se insisti.”

“Posso aiutare anche io, Kurt!” disse velocemente Blaine. Kurt si voltò a guardarlo. Blaine aveva un’espressione zelante e speranzosa. “Non è necessario, Blaine, davvero.” Disse con convinzione.

“Per favore, Kurt, posso dare una mano?” chiese Blaine, l’espressione improvvisamente molto più triste. Kurt non poteva dirgli di no. Poteva non volere che Quinn e Blaine si sentissero schiavi in quella casa, ma con il suo occhio nero e l’espressione triste Blaine sembrava un cucciolotto preso a calci, e Kurt non se la sentiva di vederlo così.

“Va bene, certo. Allora vi aspettiamo in soggiorno.” Pensò che a Blaine avrebbe fatto bene stare un po’ con un’altra schiava; quando l’aveva portato a casa sembrava essersi trovato bene con Brittany. Kurt rimase sorpreso quando si rese conto di aver portato a casa Blaine soltanto il giorno prima.

“Di certo la voglia di fare non gli manca.” Disse Rachel sedendosi sul divano.

“Preferirei che stesse a letto a riposare,” ammise Kurt, piegando la coperta con cui stava dormendo pochi minuti prima, per poi raggiungere Rachel sul divano.

“Ah sì, Finn mi aveva detto che è danneggiato.” Rachel fece una smorfia quando si rese conto di cos’aveva detto. “Ferito, volevo dire ferito.”

Kurt decise che per quella volta avrebbe lasciato correre e si prese in braccio un cuscino. “È così.” Sospirò. Riusciva a sentire Quinn e Blaine che sussurravano in cucina.

“Beh, si rimetterà prestissimo,” disse Rachel con un sorriso. “Con te come infermiere non potrebbe non rimettersi nemmeno se ci provasse.”

“Spero davvero sia così,” ridacchiò Kurt. “Allora, che notizie ci sono? Cosa mi sono perso?”

Parlarono per qualche minuto, e Kurt si era quasi dimenticato di quanto Rachel riuscisse a parlare in fretta quando era eccitata.

“Ecco il tuo caffè, Rachel,” annunciò Quinn, sorridendo dolcemente mentre appoggiava una tazza sul tavolino davanti al divano. Kurt si guardò alle spalle e vide Blaine uscire dalla cucina con un’altra tazza. Però sembrava incerto; gli tremavano le mani e scoccò a Quinn uno sguardo scontento , fermandosi a qualche passo dal divano.

“Il signor Hummel sta aspettando,” sibilò Quinn, sicché Kurt la guardò sorpreso.

Kurt si voltò di scatto quando udì un suono di ceramica infranta e vide Blaine che fissava con occhi sgranati il pavimento dove la tazza giaceva in pezzi tra il caffè spanto.

Kurt sapeva cosa stava per succedere, ma il suo grido “No, non farlo!” arrivò troppo tardi.

Blaine era crollato a terra in ginocchio. Stava già raccogliendo i frammenti a mani nude prima che l’ordine di Kurt lo ghiacciasse sul posto, entrambe le mani già immerse in quel guazzabuglio di schegge.

Kurt si mise in piedi e fece alzare Blaine, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita e allontanandolo dalle schegge. Blaine era tesissimo sotto il suo braccio, ma si lasciò condurre fino al lavandino della cucina.

“Ti sei tagliato?” chiese deciso Kurt, guardando le braccia e le ginocchia di Blaine mentre si assicurava che l’acqua fosse a una temperatura accettabile. Blaine emise un grido quando Kurt gli mise le mani sotto l’acqua.

“Che c’è? È troppo calda?” Tirò indietro le mani di Blaine e tornò a testare l’acqua, era tiepida. “Che succede?”

Blaine respirava velocemente. “Mi dispiace, padrone. Mi dispiace tanto. Ti prego di punirmi per la mia mancanza, mi dispiace tanto.”

Kurt scosse la testa. “No, nessuno ti punirà. Hai fatto cadere una cosa, succede.” Blaine però non sembrava nemmeno sentirlo; stava fissando l’acqua che continuava a scorrere nel lavandino.

“Stai bene, Blaine, non succederà nulla di male,” disse Kurt, in tono più basso e più calmo rispetto a prima. “Dai, ti darò una mano a pulire, okay? Voglio solo vedere se ti sei fatto male. Non avresti dovuto provare a pulirlo a mani nude.”

“Sta bene?” chiese Rachel dalla soglia, ma Kurt non si sprecò a voltarsi a guardarla.

“Forse dovresti andartene, Rachel,” disse in un tono che pensava non lasciasse spazio a discussioni.

Kurt prese gentilmente Blaine per le mani e le guidò sotto il getto d’acqua, lavando via i pezzetti di tazza che vi erano rimasti appiccicati senza però lacerare la pelle. L’avambraccio destro di Blaine non era stato altrettanto fortunato. Quando Kurt spostò le mani un po’ più in alto per sciacquargli i polsi notò il piccolo rivoletto rosso che diluiva le macchie di caffè formatesi quando Blaine aveva provato ad asciugare usando le braccia.

Quando Kurt fece ruotare i polsi di Blaine vi notò due taglietti. Sospirò di sollievo.

“Beh, poteva andare peggio.” Finì di sciacquare le mani e le braccia di Blaine, che gli permetteva di muoverlo come fosse una bambola, rimanendo altrimenti perfettamente fermo. Sentì la porta d’ingresso sbattere dietro a Rachel e Quinn.

“Ecco fatto, tutto pulito.” Tirò a sé una sedia. “Dai, siediti.” Blaine si sedette mentre Kurt si affrettava verso uno sportello per tirare fuori un asciugamano e un pacchetto di cerotti. Asciugò attentamente Blaine, avendo cura di non sfregare sopra ai tagli.

“Mi dispiace,” ripeté debolmente Blaine.

“Va tutto bene, davvero, non è niente di grave,” lo rassicurò Kurt, coprendo i tagli, che avevano già smesso di sanguinare, con dei cerotti decorati con faccine sorridenti. “Ecco fatto, sei come nuovo. Aspetta un attimo qui, va bene?”

Kurt tornò in soggiorno, prendendo con sé scopa e paletta durante il tragitto. In un attimo tutto il disordine fu rassettato e le schegge raccolte.

Quando però tornò in cucina, le cose non erano altrettanto tranquille. Blaine era bianco come un cencio e rannicchiato su se stesso come riusciva rimanendo sulla sedia a cui l’aveva diretto Kurt.

“Ehi,” sussurrò piano Kurt mentre si inginocchiava davanti alla sedia di Blaine per riuscire a guardare negli occhi l’altro ragazzo. “Adesso è tutto pulito, non è successo niente. Davvero, Blaine, puoi stare tranquillo, non verrai punito. Te lo prometto.”

“L’ho fatto apposta!” esplose Blaine, gli occhi accecati dalle lacrime. “Ho fatto cadere la tazza. Non è stato un incidente, Padrone, Sign- Kurt! Oddio, per favore, mi dispiace,” singhiozzò.

“Shh, shh,” Kurt afferrò una delle mani di Blaine e sciolse la presa ferrea che aveva sulla sua maglietta, cercando di tranquillizzare il ragazzo facendo scorrere le proprie dita sul dorso della sua mano. “In che senso non è stato un incidente?” Chiese, confuso.

Il respiro di Blaine era talmente rapido che Kurt era preoccupato che l’altro ragazzo potesse svenire di lì a poco. “Non volevo– ...lei– no. ... signore, non posso. Non volevo rompere– non volevo che tu– ...” con un respiro tremante, decise infine per: “non posso dirlo.”

“In che senso? Cos’è che non puoi dire?” arrivati a questo punto Kurt si stava davvero preoccupando e teneva ancora la mano di Blaine tra le sue, continuando ad accarezzarla con i pollici.

Blaine scosse la testa, guardandosi freneticamente attorno come in cerca di una via di fuga.

“Blaine!” lo chiamò Kurt, sperando di scuoterlo da questo suo stato di panico confusionario. “Te lo prometto, qualunque sia il motivo non verrai punito per aver lasciato cadere quella dannata tazza, ma per favore dimmi cos’è successo!” Si pentì di aver lo fatto sembrare un ordine a quel modo, ma l’altro ragazzo lo stava spaventando.

“Non volevo che lo bevessi. Lei–“ Blaine sgranò gli occhi e si portò una mano alla bocca, orripilato.

“Lei?” chiese Kurt, confuso. “Rachel?” Ma poi capì. “Quinn.” Disse, e l’espressione sul volto di Blaine gli confermò che aveva ragione. Guardò lo schiavo per un attimo, ripensando a tutto ciò che aveva detto. Blaine aveva fatto cadere la tazza apposta. A causa di qualcosa che aveva fatto Quinn. E non voleva che Kurt... cosa? Bevesse? Oh.

“Che cos’ha fatto al caffè?” chiese Kurt, e Blaine sembrò sul punto di vomitare.

“Dimmelo, Blaine!” insisté Kurt, tornando ad alzarsi in piedi, torreggiando su di lui.

“Ci ha sputato dentro,” sussurrò Blaine, chinando il capo tra le mani come se si aspettasse l’arrivo di un colpo.

Kurt sospirò di sollievo. Di tutte le terribili idee che gli erano venute in mente negli ultimi secondi questa sembrava particolarmente inoffensiva, anche se decisamente disgustosa. Gli ci volle un attimo per rendersi conto della posa difensiva di Blaine.

“Blaine.” Si mise in ginocchio davanti alla sedia di Blaine, distogliendogli gentilmente la mani dal volto e tenendole delicatamente tra le sue mentre osservava l’espressione confusa di Blaine.

“Ti stavi prendendo cura di me.” Kurt scoccò a Blaine il suo sorriso più incoraggiante. “Non volevi che io bevessi un caffè in cui aveva sputato qualcuno?”

Blaine annuì.

“Hai preferito farlo cadere, anche se pensavi che ti avrei punito?” Un altro assenso, molto più incerto.

“Oh Blaine.” Kurt sospirò, sorridendo affettuosamente all’altro ragazzo. “È stato molto dolce da parte tua.”

“Ti prego di non punire nemmeno Quinn,” sussurrò Blaine, lo sguardo nuovamente fisso sul pavimento. “È colpa mia, sono io che non avrei dovuto lasciare che succ–“

“Blaine, nessuno verrà ferito o punito, okay?” disse Kurt, sorridendo rassicurante quando Blaine gli lanciò uno sguardo dubbioso.

“Grazie, Kurt.”

“Non hai nulla per cui ringraziarmi.” Kurt strinse brevemente la mano di Blaine cercando di rassicurarlo. Blaine aveva la mano fredda. “Va tutto bene,” gli assicurò ancora una volta.

“Andiamo a darci una scaldata, hai le mani gelide.”

“Mi dispiace, Kurt, sono sempre fredde,” disse Blaine.

“Non è un problema. Vorrà dire che dovremo tenerti al caldo. Che ne dici se ci guardiamo un film e ci rilassiamo un po’?”

“Se ti fa piacere, Kurt.” Kurt chiuse gli occhi, sperando che la frustrazione causata dalla risposta dello schiavo non si riflettesse sul suo volto.

“No, non dobbiamo per forza,” disse con tutta la calma che riuscì a racimolare. “Preferiresti mangiare qualcosa, o fare un pisolino? “ L’espressione speranzosa che Blaine assunse quando nominò la possibilità di una dormita rivelò la sua scelta, anche se rispose con un: “quello che ritieni meglio, Kurt.”

Kurt sospirò pesantemente, pentendosene all’istante quando Blaine si ritrasse di scatto.

“Allora torna a dormire un po’, hai l’aria di uno che sta per crollare.” Era vero, Blaine era pallido e i tremori di prima non erano ancora passati del tutto; sembrava di nuovo incredibilmente teso. Eppure Blaine lasciò che Kurt lo tirasse in piedi e lo seguì lungo il corridoio fino alla stanza degli ospiti.

Kurt stava alzando le coperte per permettere a Blaine di tornare a letto quando sentì il _clic_ della porta che si chiudeva alle sue spalle.

Si voltò di colpo per trovare Blaine in piedi di fianco alla porta con aria indecisa. Dalla sua espressione, Kurt si rese conto che stava pensando freneticamente.

“Voglio ringraziarti, Kurt, per avermi lasciato riposare un giorno intero,” Blaine lo stava fissando intensamente, come se stesse cercando di capire se ciò che stava dicendo facesse piacere a Kurt o se stesse parlando troppo. “E per avermi dato da mangiare, da vestire e avermi lasciato fare il bagno.” Blaine si fermò per un momento, osservando la reazione di Kurt.

Kurt non disse nulla. Intuiva che Blaine non avesse finito. Il silenzio nella stanza era teso e imbarazzante.

“So di essere malato e di avere un aspetto sgradevole, ora come ora, ma posso servirti, Kurt, ti giuro che posso essere utile e darti piacere.” Ormai Blaine stava parlando a ritmo frenetico, le dita intrecciate di fronte a sé in un gesto di supplica. Barcollò attraverso la stanza, diretto verso Kurt.

“Blaine, no, io–“

“So di essere infettivo, ma se per favore lasciassi che ti metta un preservativo , farò attenzione, ti prometto che posso farti godere! So che le medicine valgono più di me, ma lavorerò per ripagarle! Ti ripagherò tutto, sarò bravissimo! Sono un bravo schiavo, Kurt, posso fare tutto quello che vu–“

“Blaine, Blaine, no, fermati!” Blaine si zittì, il terrore chiaro nei suoi occhi. “Blaine, non è per questo che sei qui, non voglio che tu abbia... relazioni con me o che mi ripaghi in qualsiasi modo.”

“Kurt, ti prego, Kurt, so che alla maggior parte dei padroni non piacciono i preservativi, ma ti prego di lasciare che mi guadagni il mio posto qui.”

“Non è questione di...” Kurt si fermò. Tese le mani verso il ragazzo spaventato che aveva davanti, posandogliele sulle spalle. “Non devi guadagnarti il posto o ripagare le medicine. Ti ho portato qui perché avevi bisogno di aiuto e io voglio aiutarti. Non voglio niente in cambio e nessuna medicina potrebbe mai valere più di te, Blaine.”

Condusse gentilmente Blaine verso il letto e lo fece sedere sul bordo.

“Allora devo servire il padrone Finn?” chiese Blaine, guardando Kurt con espressione confusa.

“No!” gracchiò Kurt scosso da quel suggerimento. “No, non devi... servire nessuno.”

Il labbro inferiore di Blaine tremava mentre gli occhi gli si inumidivano sempre di più. “Non capisco,” disse, guardando lo spazio vuoto oltre la spalla di Kurt.

Kurt si sentì perso. Non sapeva cosa dire, non capiva che cosa Blaine aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire per sentirsi al sicuro e non c’era nessuno che potesse dargli una mano. Sperando di non spaventare l’altro ragazzo ancora più di quanto non lo fosse già, Kurt si sedette di fianco a Blaine sul bordo del letto.

“So che qui è tutto nuovo e spaventoso,” cominciò, “ma non devi aver paura. Noi... mio padre, Carole, Finne e io, non ci aspettiamo niente da te. Non ti ho comprato con uno scopo. Probabilmente quando ti sentirai meglio ti chiederemo di dare una mano in casa, ma solo qualche lavoretto. Per ora, però, voglio solo che tu ti concentri sul rimetterti in forse, okay? Dormi quando ne hai voglia e mangia quando te la senti, perché dobbiamo davvero farti tornare a un peso più sano. Continueremo a curare la tua schiena e andremo a trovare di nuovo la dottoressa Holland per essere sicuri che tu stia meglio.” Blaine continuava ad annuire a quello che diceva Kurt, come se stesse assorbendo ogni parola. “Blaine?” chiese piano Kurt.

“Sì, Kurt?”

Kurt si morse il labbro inferiore. “Perché non ti sdrai e non dormi un po’? So che oggi è stata una giornata stressante.”

“Sì, Kurt.” Blaine si sdraiò su un fianco sul materasso più veloce che poté pur facendo attenzione alle ginocchia e alla schiena. Kurt gli rimboccò la coperta fino a posargliela sul collo in un gesto che cominciava a sembrargli familiare.

Si fermò prima di far scorrere le dita sul braccio di Blaine come avrebbe fatto se stesse mettendo a letto Finn o Rachel perché non voleva mandare il messaggio sbagliato. Riusciva a intuire la posa tesa di Blaine mentre il ragazzo aspettava la prossima mossa o richiesta di Kurt.

“Dormi bene, Blaine.” Disse piano. “Chiamami se ti serve una qualsiasi cosa, oppure vieni a chiamarmi, va bene?”

Sì, Kurt.”

Solo quando fu uscito dalla stanza smise di controllare la propria espressione. Kurt sperava davvero di non doversi abituare a sentire il suo nome usato come nuovo sinonimo di ‘padrone’, nel vocabolario di Blaine.


End file.
